Jawmon et le Digimonde
by mystery-chan
Summary: Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, elle regardait la série à la télé quand elle était plus jeune. Comme souvent la réalité a fini par dépasser la fiction, mais la fiction était tellement édulcorée par rapport à la vérité. Le digimonde va de travers.
1. Jawmon et le Digimonde

Titre : Jawmon et le digimonde, Chapitre 1.

Disclaimer : Je me suis inspirée des différentes saisons de digimon pour créer mon histoire, aussi même si le monde a été transformé pour correspondre à mon histoire, il appartient aux créateurs de Digimon.

Mot de l'auteur : Voici donc mon premier chapitre.

Je n'ai pour le moment qu'une vague idée du nombre de chapitre qu'elle fera, je vise la quarantaine mais j'espère d'ores et déjà que je gagnerais en qualité au fur et à mesure de mon récit.

J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres d'environ 5000 mots donc les sorties seront peut être un peu espacées mais je compte sur vous pour me lire.

Bonne lecture!

Ce jour là, j'étais allée au marché avec ma grand-mère et un objet avait ravivé des souvenirs d'enfance. Sans réfléchir, je l'avais acheté. Un digivice de la célèbre série digimon.

Ma vie était commune, comme tous les jeunes de mon âge mes études battaient leur plein. J'étais justement en stage dans la boulangerie pâtisserie du coin depuis trois semaines. En dehors de ça je me passionnais pour les mangas et les jeux vidéo comme beaucoup de jeunes également. La lecture plus classique ne me dérangeait pas non plus, j'appréciais les romans fantastiques à leur juste valeur. De temps à autre, je griffonnais sur une feuille volante que j'insérais dans mon vieux carnet à dessin. J'allais travailler le matin et un nouvel après midi commençait suivant le précédent.

Après avoir acheté ce digivice, la nostalgie sans doute, m'a poussé à dessiner un digimon novateur à l'instar de Takato. Avec mon porte mine, j'ai dessiné une boule de poil blanche au nez de cochon, une rayure noire partant d'une joue à une autre en passant par son dos. Puis, j'ai dessiné son évolution, je suis restée sur la même base en un peu plus gros, de plus grand yeux et trois mèches noires partant du sommet de son crâne comme des éclairs. Je suis passé au niveau supérieur en lui donnant un corps poilu dépourvu de jambes et deux gros bras striés de zébrures noires avec lesquels il se déplacerait. Il n'aurait plus que deux mèches noires sur la tête plus angulaires et son nez serait un peu moins proéminant.

J'ai tendu la feuille devant moi sa digivolution ressemblait un peu à un paresseux alors encore une fois j'ai dessiné un stade supérieur. J'ai jeté un œil sur une photographie de paresseux pour m'en inspirer. Quatre longues pattes aux longues griffes sont venues se greffer au corps à la fourrure blanche et soyeuse du digimon. Des rayures noires sur ses pattes, son dos et ses joues ressortaient sur son pelage blanc. Ses mèches noires plus petites étaient de nouveau au nombre de trois et il souriait l'air hagard. Toutes ses rayures me faisant penser à un tigre, je pris l'initiative de le changer complètement pour son stade Ultime. La posture plus royale d'un lion comme base, j'en ai finalement fais un Ligre. Ses mèches noires étaient devenues une crinière fournie et son museau s'était allongé tout comme ses yeux plus félins. Il possédait maintenant une longue queue touffue au bout, prolongeant son long corps musclé. Ses rayures plus nombreuses et épaisses lui donnant un air menaçant.

J'ai regardé le tout d'un air satisfait, le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai donné à chacun un nom. Dans l'ordre : Bushymon, Leafymon, Jawmon, Slothmon et Ligermon.

Et à l'image d'un de mes héros d'enfance, j'ai passé les feuilles devant le digivice sans vraiment y croire, bien qu'une partie de moi espérait sans doute un peu. Évidemment rien ne s'est passé et ma journée a continué.

Avec du recul, si j'avais réfléchis, j'aurais du me douter qu'à ce moment il ne se passerait rien. Dans la série non plus il ne s'était rien passé. Tout s'était passé pendant la nuit.

J'ai toujours eu le sommeil léger et cette nuit là fut bien courte. Alors que ma chambre n'était normalement éclairée que par le lampadaire en face de ma fenêtre, mon lecteur dvd et ma télévision s'étaient allumés diffusant des séries de chiffres. J'ai enfilé mes lunettes et j'ai ris, après tout la logique aurait voulut que ce ne soit qu'un rêve pourtant quand j'ai vu de la lumière sortir de mon ordinateur portable fermé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Quand j'ai vu l'œuf de digimon tournoyer puis commencer à sortir, j'ai pris peur et ça même si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je l'ai poussé de toutes mes forces vers l'écran pour qu'il retourne à l'intérieur, pour qu'il ne finisse pas de sortir, mais rien à faire. Il est sortit et je l'ai gardé entre mes deux mains, bêtement. J'ai refermé l'ordinateur, posé l'œuf sur ma chaise, mes lunettes sur mon meuble et je suis retournée dans mon lit. J'ai tiré le drap vers moi puis je me suis endormie.

Le lendemain matin c'est l'esprit embrumé que je me suis réveillée avec la sonnerie de mon portable. J'ai pris mes lunettes et je suis allée aux toilettes pour soulager ma vessie. Je suis allée me laver les mains puis me rafraichir le visage avec de l'eau pour reprendre mes esprits. J'ai pris une douche froide pour achever mon processus de réveil et j'ai repensé à mon rêve un sourire idiot aux lèvres, mon imagination s'était un peu emballée. J'étais retournée dans ma chambre pour m'habiller quand je l'ai vu. Sur ma chaise un œuf blanc aux rayures noires était là. J'ai mis quelques secondes avant de vraiment comprendre, les événements de la nuit me revenaient à l'esprit de plus en plus clairement. Ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je me suis habillée en silence et je suis allée déjeuner avec l'espoir qu'en revenant, il n'y ait plus rien. Mais c'était un espoir vain car en revenant l'œuf était toujours là, je n'avais qu'une certitude : mon père ne devait jamais voir cet œuf. Il était d'une taille conséquente mais il rentrait dans mon sac à mon plus grand soulagement. Je suis descendue et après avoir fermé la porte de chez moi, je suis allée chercher mon vélo dans le garage. J'étais en train de pédaler quand dans mon dos, j'avais cru sentir un mouvement, la surprise m'avait fais déraper et j'étais lamentablement tombée sur le sol pour constater finalement que mon imagination m'avait joué un tour. J'étais remonté sur mon vélo et c'est l'estomac serré que je suis arrivée devant la pâtisserie. Après avoir déposé mon vélo devant l'entrée, j'ai essayée de paraitre naturel mais le pâtissier m'a tout de suite demandé si j'allais bien. C'est avec un demi-mensonge que je lui ai avoué que ma nuit avait été mouvementée à cause d'une défaillance dans mes circuits électriques. Il ne m'avait pas demandé plus et j'étais partie à l'étage dans la réserve pour me changer. Je me suis changée et c'est le regard chargé d'appréhensions que j'étais descendue travailler.

J'ai commencé à travailler un peu distraitement mais après quelques rappels à l'ordre, j'ai fini par me concentrer sur mon travail, oubliant l'œuf à l'étage. J'étais en train de garnir des choux quand le boulanger est sortit acheter les journaux. Quelques secondes plus tard un bruit fracassant résonna du premier étage. Mon cœur s'était emballé et sur le coup de la surprise, j'avais écrasé le chou dans ma main. Pourtant, malgré la crème sur ma main et la surprise, ma réaction fut explosive. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le pâtissier monte à l'étage. Je m'étais précipitée vers lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller vers les escaliers et je l'avais devancé en lui disant que mon sac avait du tomber. Moi-même je ne croyais pas un mot de mon mensonge mais j'avais vaguement espéré qu'il allait y croire. J'étais arrivée en haut et le pire scénario était en train de se produire. Le digimon que j'avais dessiné la veille était devant moi et mon patron juste derrière moi. Une véritable situation de cauchemar.

Un silence tendu s'est installé, quand mon patron pour briser la glace m'a déclaré que ma peluche était mignonne, j'ai cru voir une échappatoire.

-Bushymon n'est pas une peluche !

Mon cœur a raté un battement, celui du pâtissier a du cesser de battre quelques secondes. Il a eut un rire nerveux et alors qu'il me regardait je me suis mise à rire aussi, cette situation ressemblait à une mauvaise blague. Pourtant quand Bushymon s'est avancé notre hilarité passagère a été stoppée net.

-Dis, c'est quoi vos noms ? Vous voulez être les amis de Bushymon ?

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai attendu que ça passe, quelqu'un finirait bien par briser le silence pour moi. C'est mon patron qui a prit les devants en s'accroupissant devant Bushymon.

-Qu'est ce que tu es toi ?

Cette boule de poil blanche a cligné des yeux en sautillant avant de répondre l'air guilleret.

-Bushymon est un digimon !

-Et comment tu es arrivé ici ?

Mon pouls a accéléré et je me suis décidée à avouer.

-C'est moi qui l'ai amené Patron. Je n'aurais pas du, je suis désolée.

Il a passé la main sur sa tête l'air songeur tandis que Bushymon sautait partout. De nouveau il s'est approché de nous.

-Bushymon a faim !

Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire depuis un moment mais même en essayant, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ce petit être. Mon patron s'est levé puis il est descendu, me laissant seule quelques instants avant de remonter avec un grand sac. Il me l'a tendu et je l'ai pris, à l'intérieur, il y avait mis des pains aux chocolat et des croissants. Il avait l'air gêné.

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi pour aujourd'hui. Vois ce que tu dois faire avec ça et reviens demain en forme, OK ?

J'ai acquiescé et sans lui demander son avis, j'ai pris Bushymon pour le mettre dans le sac, attrapé mon sac à dos de l'autre main. Je suis descendue en courant. J'ai récupéré mon vélo et en enfilant les anses du sac comme des bretelles, je suis rentrée à toute vitesse chez moi. Mon père était partit au travail, ma sœur à l'école, la maison était vide. Je suis entrée posant le sac sur le sol de ma salle à manger et Bushymon en est sortit.

-Dis c'est quoi ton nom ?

Je l'ai regardé un instant et finalement, je lui ai enfin adressé la parole.

-Lorianne.

Il a sourit et est retourné manger tout en continuant à me parler.

-Lorianne tu es ma meilleure amie pas vrai ?

J'ai hoché la tête bêtement et je l'ai regardé se goinfrer sans un mot. Quand il a commencé à briller, je me suis levée par instinct en voyant tous les appareils de ma maison devenir fou à nouveau. Je me suis levée tellement rapidement que je suis tombée en arrière et quand mon dos a touché le sol, je n'étais plus chez moi. Je me suis relevée et j'ai touché le sol. C'était de la terre, plus mon carrelage. J'ai relevé la tête et Bushymon s'était digivolué en Leafymon. J'ai pensé un moment à demander où j'étais mais je le savais pertinemment, j'avais été aspirée dans le digimonde.

J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu des arbres encore et encore à perte de vue, le sol était constellé de buissons et j'étais seule avec Leafymon.

-Tu es Leafymon c'est ça ?

Emerveillé, il sautilla autour de moi.

-Ca alors ! Je te l'avais même pas dis pourtant !

J'ai pressé ma main contre mon front en fermant les yeux. Ca n'allait pas du tout. J'étais coincée dans un monde que je croyais imaginaire, avec pour seul compagnon, un bébé digimon de mon invention. Un craquement dans les buissons me fit tourner la tête.

-Bombe Gobelin !

Une boule de feu fusa droit vers moi et Leafymon s'interposa. Après un bruit étouffé, il tomba au sol inerte. La chose qui nous avait attaqué sortit de sa cachette, l'air triomphant. Une créature verte, le regard mauvais, les cheveux coiffés en crête rouge, griffes, dents pointues et surtout une énorme massue en main. Un bip attira mon attention sur le sol, le digivice.

-Bouge pas, tu verras ce s'ra pas long.

Il ricana comme un cochon en imaginant quelque chose de visiblement réjouissant pour lui. Attrapant l'appareil sur le sol, le digidex se déclencha ramenant l'attention du monstre sur moi.

-Goblimon, digimon de type virus, niveau disciple.

Il haussa les épaules son grand sourire perdu.

-J'ai rien contre toi ! Mais la vie éternelle ça me tente trop !

Il arma une nouvelle bombe et la lança. Beaucoup de choses futiles me passèrent à l'esprit malgré la gravité de la situation, une part de moi voulait croire que ce qui arrivait était un rêve. Le digivice brilla et Leafymon changea de forme pour devenir Jawmon. Il avait vraiment l'air pataud pourtant, il s'était de nouveau interposé entre moi et la bombe sans sourciller, à une vitesse phénoménale.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lorianne, je m'en occupe.

Son poil se hérissa et commença à crépiter.

-Décharge tonnerre !

L'électricité s'intensifia, striant l'air, avant de fondre sur Goblimon qui hurla avant de disparaitre en courant. Jawmon souffla par ses naseaux en grognant de mécontentement.

-Qu'il revienne et il comprendra de quel bois je me chauffe.

Il se retourna vers moi et ma réaction fut instinctive, j'ai crié à m'en brûler les poumons. J'avais eu peur, vraiment peur et mon self control avait prit un méchant coup. Alors pour relâcher la pression, j'avais crié vers le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'une patte poilue me fasse taire. Il s'était accroché à mes épaules pour atteindre ma tête normalement trop haute pour lui. Je lui avais lancé un regard assassin et il m'avait répondu par un air accusateur.

-Si tu cries, tu vas rameuter tous les mauvais digimons et je ne pourrais pas te protéger.

Attendant quelques secondes que j'assimile ses paroles, il diminua la pression sur mon visage avant de me lâcher complètement. Je me suis laissé tomber sur le sol, mos dos reposant sur l'herbe digitale. J'ai regardé le digivice, un D-3 noir et blanc, il était devenu réel. Un vent froid fit frémir les arbres, je n'étais pas en sécurité ici.

-Jawmon, tu sais où on peut se mettre en sécurité ?

Il grimaça.

-Je viens juste de naître, même si je sais que je suis dans le digimonde, je ne sais pas du tout où je suis…

Un long soupir s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je me relevais quelque chose dans ma poche se rappela à moi : mon téléphone portable. Je l'ai ouvert espérant vaguement qu'il marcherait, peine perdue. L'écran noir, il ne comptait pas s'allumer de sitôt. Encore un soupir et je me suis mise en route vers un endroit autre que celui où je me trouvais. Jawmon m'emboita le pas sans poser de question. Nous traversions une forêt de palmiers et de buissons épineux, un bien drôle d'endroit. Après avoir écarté une branche pleine d'épine d'un bon coup de pied, un bruit sourd derrière moi m'a fait sursauter. Mon digimon venait de s'effondrer. Je me suis penchée vers lui en l'appelant mais aucune réaction de sa part, il était inconscient. Je l'ai soupesé en faisant la moue, il devait faire une vingtaine de kilo. Seulement, il était hors de question que je le laisse là alors je l'ai installé sur mon dos en me penchant en avant pour mieux répartir son poids. Agrippant ses bras passé autour de mon cou, je me suis remise en route. Mon jogging avait du mal à me protéger des griffures causées par les plantes, pourtant lui ne semblait pas en souffrir outre mesure. Combien de temps avait passé depuis l'apparition de Goblimon ? Trente minutes ? Peut être une heure ou bien deux, le ciel était le même depuis le début. Jawmon ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Il faisait vraiment très chaud et le pelage fourni qui reposait sur mon dos ne m'aidait pas. J'ai fini par m'asseoir à l'ombre d'un des palmiers complètement éreintée. J'ai mis au point mes connaissances sur le digimonde. Il n'y a pas de groupe de « digisauveurs » mais juste moi pour l'instant. Mon digimon peut rester dans les pommes plusieurs heures sans se réveiller. Les digimons ici veulent visiblement me tuer ou me faire autre chose qui surement ne me plaira pas. Je suis perdue.

Observant à nouveau mon D-3, j'ai appuyé sur les différents boutons sans trop comprendre son fonctionnement. L'idée de le jeter au loin m'a effleuré, laisser Jawmon et courir loin jusqu'à trouver une sortie ou quelqu'un pour m'aider. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de rester seule alors j'ai remis Jawmon sur mon dos, bravant à nouveau cette masse de buisson. Mes bras étaient griffés et me brulaient depuis un moment déjà, sans parler de mes jambes, quand un bruit familier me stoppa. Un bip bip régulier, le digivice. J'ai presque laissé tomber Jawmon pour regarder l'écran du petit appareil, un point jaune clignotait me montrant la direction à suivre. Mais mon enthousiasme est bien vite retombé, je ne savais pas à quoi ce point correspondait. Ca pouvait être un allié, un ennemi ou autre chose encore mais je ne tenais pas à risquer ma vie sur une hypothèse trop pleine d'espoir. Aigrie par la douleur et la fatigue, je me suis accroupie la tête plongée dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me reposer plus d'une minute, le signal accélérait, ce qui se trouvait là bas se rapprochait de moi très vite. De la sueur commençait à perler sur mon front, je me suis levée attrapant Jawmon tant bien que mal tout en commençant à courir. Les branches me fouettaient les mollets et les troncs de palmiers poussaient tellement prés les uns des autres que courir sans en percuter un relevé du miracle. Les bips sonores ne faiblissaient pas, j'avais même l'impression qu'ils étaient de moins en moins espacé. Un point de côté commençait à me contracter l'abdomen mais il était hors de question que je m'arrête. J'ai couru jusqu'à ce que mes jambes refusent de me soutenir après que je me sois déséquilibrée. Le corps de Jawmon avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin et alors que je me remettais sur pied, ma jambe ploya une nouvelle fois. J'ai relevé mon jogging jusqu'au genou pour constater que j'avais la chair à vif à plusieurs endroits. Cherchant le point le plus douloureux, je me suis retenue de hurler quand ma main a rencontré une épine plantée en transversale dans le bas de ma cuisse. Mes doigts poisseux de sang sous le nez, j'étais soudain transie de froid.

-Bip bip bip bip bip bip.

Le bruit me terrorisait plus que jamais et je me suis mise à ramper vers Jawmon pour le réveiller. Sa truffe était brulante mais je n'avais pas le temps de le soigner, ni rien pour. Je me suis détestée avant même d'avoir commencé à le secouer. Il était faible, sa tête dodelinait d'avant en arrière au rythme des secousses.

-REVEILLE TOI JAWMON !

Un torrent de larme s'est échappé de mes yeux, c'était inutile, il n'entendait pas. J'étais perdue. Au loin j'ai entendu le bruissement des buissons que quelqu'un ou quelque chose traversait. J'ai regardé l'épine planté dans ma jambe l'arrachant violemment, la douleur n'était rien face à la peur. Bandant au maximum les muscles de ma jambe pour tenir bon, j'ai entamé ma dernière course avec mon digimon dans les bras. Je savais pertinemment que ma prochaine chute serait la dernière, j'étais épuisée. Fermant à moitié les yeux, j'ai couru droit devant moi le plus vite possible. Encore et encore à tel point que quand la forêt s'est terminée, je ne m'en suis rendue compte que quand je me suis retrouvée immergée dans le lac à la lisière. Est-ce que j'avais pied ? Je ne savais plus où était le haut et le bas. Jawmon avait du glisser de mes bras, je ne le voyais plus. Je me suis débattue pour remonter à la surface mais il n'était pas là, il devait être en train de se noyer. Sans lui je n'avais aucune chance de survie ici alors j'ai plongé, scrutant le fond sans succès. Ma vue se brouillait, des étoiles noires y dansaient. Une respiration ratée, j'avais aspiré de l'eau croyant être déjà à la surface. J'ai tendu les bras vers ce que je pensais être le haut, cherchant une prise avec la force du désespoir. Quand ma main a rencontré quelque chose, je m'y suis agrippée en me tirant vers le haut. Ma tête a émergé et alors que je comptais inspirer, je me suis rendue compte que je m'étouffais. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer, ma vue était devenue presque entièrement noire. L'avant de mon corps s'est affalé sur le sol tandis que la toux m'emportait de plus en plus violemment. Une forme vague au loin, Jawmon. Je l'avais lâché avant de tomber dans l'eau, une bonne nouvelle. Le bip bip était moins fort, le danger écarté avec un peu de chance. J'ai fermé les yeux, régurgitant l'eau de mes poumons qui me hurlaient de prendre une goulée d'air.

Un bip bip lointain et très espacé m'avait tiré de mon sommeil. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est à boire. C'était ridicule quelque part, mes jambes baignaient dans l'eau depuis assez de temps pour que je meure presque de soif et alors même que j'avais failli me noyer, j'avais envie de plonger ma tête dans l'eau fraiche. Je me suis sortie entièrement de l'eau, mes jambes me faisaient souffrir, j'ai donc entrepris d'enlever mon jogging le temps qu'il sèche. J'ai émis un couinement plaintif en regardant mes jambes. Elles étaient violacées à plusieurs endroits, griffées, la peau devenue blanchâtre à force d'être gorgée d'eau, ma cuisse avait un peu enflée. Ravalant un sanglot, j'ai prudemment tendu mes mains vers l'eau pour boire sans risquer d'y finir noyé. Le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel ou un jour était passé, à moins ce que le soleil reste indéfiniment à son zénith dans cette partie du digimonde. Un grognement me rappela l'existence de mon compagnon derrière moi. Rinçant mon pantalon deux ou trois fois, je l'ai ensuite imbibé d'eau pour donner à boire à Jawmon. Laissant gouter le liquide dans sa bouche tout en le maintenant en position assise, je me suis mise à réfléchir à mes options. J'étais seule blessée, mon digimon était HS depuis un certain temps et il y avait ce point jaune. S'il avait vraiment été un ennemi, il m'aurait poursuivit jusqu'au bout. Du moins c'est ce que je me plaisais à croire. J'avais besoin d'un allié avant de mourir bêtement comme ça aurait pu être le cas dans le lac. De toute façon en laissant les choses comme elles étaient sans rien faire, je n'irais pas bien loin toute seule. Le digivice continuait à bipper faiblement, celui qui avait essayé de me rejoindre hier était resté assez proche pour que je capte son signal. Piège ou tentative sympathique pour me rassurer sur ses intentions en restant près pour que je le rejoigne ? S'il était comme moi, qu'il s'était retrouvé bêtement parachuté ici, il ne devait pas être plus rassuré. Je n'étais cependant pas en état de porter Jawmon. Je me suis approchée des palmiers les plus bas pour essayer d'en arracher les branches mais rien à faire. J'ai donc tiré Jawmon jusqu'aux buissons les plus touffus pour le camoufler sommairement. Je lui ai donné encore un peu d'eau avant de partir, j'ai enfilé mon jogging et j'ai suivi le signal.

Je marchais lentement évitant le plus possible les buissons trop fourni en épines. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus quand le signal se déplaça vers la gauche. Sceptique, j'espérai que celui qui provoquait ce signal n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller alors que j'avais fait tout ce chemin. Je me suis arrêtée quelques minutes pour qu'il ne se sente pas menacé, rapidement, il s'est immobilisé. Un deuxième point lumineux, bleu clair celui-ci, est apparut à côté du jaune quelques pas plus loin. Ce revirement ne me rassurait pas mais je n'allais pas changer mes plans. Quand le signal est devenu très proche, j'ai posé mon digivice au sol. Vu le bruit qu'il faisait, ce serait facile de le retrouver. Je me suis faufilée entre les arbres vers l'origine du signal. Après une vingtaine de mètre, j'ai vu une grotte au loin entre les arbres qui se faisaient moins nombreux par ici.

Sans mon digivice, en toute logique, il ne devait pas se douter que je venais vers lui. J'ai décidé de faire un détour pour longer la paroi, une fois près de l'ouverture, je n'ai pas tardé à entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

-Alors alors ?

-Le point n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, tu m'as déjà demandé il y a trente secondes…

Un bip similaire au mien, derrière le mur, j'étais sure de trouver un autre humain. Les poings crispés, je me suis positionnée devant l'entrée, prête à prendre la fuite. Ils étaient là, visiblement surpris. Un garçon d'environ seize ans comme moi à première vue. De taille moyenne, cheveux blonds coupé court, les yeux bruns et la peau claire. Il me fixait incertain, je devais avoir une drôle d'allure. Son digimon m'était inconnu, un fantôme avec des petits bras à la peau jaune pâle orné de bracelets de fer, le regard moqueur et ses jambes étaient reliées par des chaines alourdies par un boulet massif. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il me pointait du doigt.

-C'est une humaine Jack !

Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable, ce garçon Jack m'analysait de haut en bas avec un regard qui ne trompait pas. Du dégout. Pas méchant à première vue mais du dégout quand même. Il avait un digivice jaune dans la main, une fonction holographique activée montrant le plan des environs, qu'il désactiva en me voyant. Il allait falloir que je me renseigne sur cette fonction. Décidant que le silence avait assez duré, je l'ai interrompu.

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

Aucune réaction notable, ils semblaient attendre que je précise ma demande.

-Mon digimon a été blessé gravement et j'ai besoin qu'on m'aide à le porter jusqu'ici. Cette grotte à l'air plus sure que l'endroit où je l'ai laissé.

Il se releva maladroitement en agençant un pas vers moi, mon regard le dissuada d'approcher plus pour le moment. Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire trop confiance. Il me tendit sa main.

-Je m'appel Jack, enchanté. Et lui c'est Crookmon.

-Salut !

J'ai observé sa main avant de la saisir faiblement.

-Je dois aller récupérer mon digivice dans la forêt, Jawmon est près du lac.

Il hocha la tête. Il regarda son digivice, appuyant sur un bouton dans le coin supérieur gauche et l'hologramme s'afficha de nouveau. Ce bouton là, j'avais du le rater.

-On est à une quinzaine de minute.

Il étudia une dernière fois le plan avant de le faire disparaitre.

-On y va.

J'ai commencé à marcher derrière eux cependant, je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Ils me distançaient déjà de plus en plus. Maudissant mes jambes intérieurement, j'ai accéléré le pas.

-Marchez plus doucement, je ne vais pas pouvoir suivre.

Ils me regardèrent circonspect.

-Tu as un problème ?

Une remarque acide me brulait les lèvres mais seul un sourire sardonique s'y afficha. Oubliant les convenances pour un instant, j'ai simplement baissé mon pantalon pour qu'il constate par lui-même. Un hoquet surpris et un regard fuyant furent bien vite remplacé par de la pitié et une pointe de crainte. J'ai jugé sa réaction suffisante aussi, je l'ai remonté en reprenant la route suivant le bruit strident de mon digivice. Quelques pas plus loin, je l'ai aperçu et alors que j'allais me baisser pour le ramasser, Crookmon l'a pris pour me le tendre.

-Tu dois avoir mal, tu devrais peut être pas te baisser si tu veux que ça guérisse vite.

Son sourire était un tantinet effrayant mais j'appréciais à sa juste valeur cette attention aimable. La première depuis mon arrivée. Je me suis retournée pour voir Jack planté au même endroit.

-On peut repartir ?

Surpris, il acquiesça sortant une nouvelle fois sa carte pour se diriger vers le lac. Pendant notre marche, j'ai moi-même testé l'application « carte en 3D » mais seul un rond noir et quelques points s'étaient affichés. Peut être que l'eau l'avait endommagé. Crookmon semblait s'être prit d'affection pour moi et essayait de me distraire.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Du sud de la France, je vis près de la mer.

Il sembla satisfait de ma réponse mais Jack lui s'arrêta net.

-Du sud ?

Ca sonnait comme une question incertaine.

-Oui du sud pourquoi ?

-Je viens de Lille.

En réfléchissant un peu je voyais où il voulait en venir, les digisauveurs dans le dessin animé provenaient souvent du même endroit ou tout du moins de la même ville. Encore une preuve que le dessin animé ne disait pas tout mais pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

-Ca nécessite de s'arrêter ? Mon digimon est seul sous un buisson alors j'aimerais le récupérer avant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose le trouve avant moi.

Il bredouilla des excuses en se remettant en route. De temps à autre, j'essayais d'activer ma carte mais rien à faire. Après une énième tentative, un point supplémentaire apparut au bord de la projection circulaire. Attentive, j'ai continué d'observer les mouvements des points tout en avançant. Le lac était tout près, Jawmon était toujours évanoui, caché sous l'épaisseur des fourrés. Jack s'est approché de moi pour m'aider à le soulever quand une voix connue a raisonné de la forêt.

-Elle est là ! C'est lui qui m'a fait ça !

Le Goblimon était revenu, accompagné cette fois. Un géant à la peau rouge, une sorte de troll géant armé d'une masse d'os hérissée de pointes. J'étais effrayée, mais Jack attendait à mes côtés, serein.

-Fugamon, digimon de type virus, niveau champion.

Le gros digimon semblait nous jauger et il déclara d'un ton neutre :

-Alors comme ça si on les mange, on devient immortel ?

-Oui chef, ce sont des humains !

Nous manger. Cette idée resta en suspend dans mon esprit. Un frisson glacé secoua tout mon corps, cet affreux Fugamon allait nous dévorer. Crookmon s'était avancé vers eux.

-Hi hi. Vous n'arriverez même pas à les toucher alors les manger…

Il semblait sur de lui pourtant, il était face à un disciple et un champion. Il était surtout loin de faire le poids. Jawmon bougeait faiblement en grognant, mais aucun signe de réveil proche.

-Ah vraiment, tu crois pouvoir nous arrêter à toi tout seul ?

Fugamon semblait aussi sur de sa victoire que je l'étais.

Mot de l'auteur : Un deuxième mot pour la fin maintenant que vous avez une opinion sur mon travail :p

J'espère que ça vous a plu le deuxième arrivera sous peu vu qu'il est déjà écrit et que le troisième est en cours.

Au chapitre suivant !


	2. Lutte dans le Digimonde

Titre : Lutte dans le digimonde, Chapitre 2.

Disclaimer : Je me suis inspirée des différentes saisons de digimon pour créer mon histoire, aussi même si le monde a été transformé pour correspondre à mon histoire, il appartient aux créateurs de Digimon.

Crookmon était serein. J'ai observé l'expression de Jack, lui non plus ne semblait pas anxieux. Peut être qu'ils ne savaient pas. Que les digimons étaient réellement dangereux, qu'ici ce n'était plus un simple dessin animé. Je tenais toujours une patte de Jawmon entre mes bras quand un mouvement fébrile l'a animé. Mon regard s'est posé sur lui avec espoir, avant que je réalise qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour être d'une aide quelconque. Ses yeux ont papillonné pour s'acclimater à la luminosité puis il m'a vu, murmurant mon nom avec soulagement, il a de nouveau fermé les yeux. Fugamon gronda, jouant avec sa masse comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une feuille.

-Goblimon suffira largement pour toi.

Il lança un regard lourd de sens à son acolyte, désignant d'un mouvement de tête la direction du combat. Le disciple n'en menait pas large, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que son chef l'envoie au front. Tendu, il alluma une flamme au creux de sa main jonglant lentement avec. Mes yeux suivaient la sphère enflammée avec attention quand Goblimon pivota sur lui-même, lançant son projectile de feu à toute vitesse. Je n'ai pas suivie la trajectoire de cette flamme trop obnubilée par l'enchainement brûlant. Sans s'arrêter à une seule, il avait prit de la vitesse, tournant de plus en plus vite tout en créant de plus en plus de feu qu'il projetait sans attendre.

Mon regard a fini par se détacher de lui pour regarder Crookmon, il esquivait avec habileté sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, se laissant presque frôler par moment. Il souriait.

Le flot ralentissant de plus en plus, Goblimon a fini par s'arrêter haletant, les mains sur les genoux. Constatant avec un couinement que son adversaire était toujours intact. Il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à son chef mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement, laissant son subalterne se débrouiller avec ses problèmes. Essuyant la sueur sur son front du revers de la main, une expression d'effroi se peignit sur son visage verdâtre. Suivant son regard, j'ai constaté la disparition de Crookmon.

Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, j'ai cherché le digimon à l'allure de fantôme sans succès.

Un rire grinçant a résonné dans la forêt, la surface de l'eau du lac ondoyant en réponse. Effrayé ma main a attrapé le pantalon de Jack tandis que l'autre serrait la patte de Jawmon avec force. Me lançant un regard amusé, mon compatriote humain dissipa mes doutes.

Les mots prononcés tonnèrent dans mes oreilles.

-Feutomatique !

Le troll vert fit quelques pas maladroits en arrière avant de se retrouver cerné par une farandole de feu follet. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites sous l'emprise de la panique, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Un claquement de doigt décida pour lui. Les feux s'activèrent, tissant un filet incandescent autour de lui. Il se mit rapidement à hurler, implorant la pitié de ses adversaires ou au moins, celle de son supérieur. Ce dernier resta tout à fait stoïque en le regardant brûler. Un fumet dérangeant avait emplit l'air, en fronçant le nez par réflexe, je l'ai regardé tomber lentement au sol alors qu'il criait encore.

Fugamon émit un claquement désapprobateur en voyant les données de son subalterne absorbées par Crookmon. Je me suis rendue compte que je tenais toujours le pantalon de Jack quand celui-ci s'est avancé pour parler au géant rouge. Les mains dans les poches, il avait l'air très à l'aise malgré la situation.

-Tu devrais partir avant de finir comme ce Goblimon.

Il avait déclaré cette phrase d'un ton amical mais il eut pour seule réponse un rire à peine étouffé. Le géant se tenait le ventre, comme en proie à des crampes de fou rire. Il se redressa le regard perçant, sans plus aucune trace d'amusement.

-Je n'suis pas un disciple, p'tit gars. Ton Fantominus n'est rien comparé à moi.

Jack acquiesça d'un air entendu, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, même pour moi qui était à peine à un mètre de lui. Il fixa le grand digimon dans les yeux, accablé.

-Je suppose que tu vas te battre alors ?

Un sourire carnassier fut suffisamment équivoque pour qu'il se passe de répondre.

Crookmon apparut devant nous comme une ombre puis reprit une consistance plus tangible. Il souriait toujours, mais ses yeux semblaient tellement sérieux en contraste avec toute son attitude légère. Levant le poing bien haut vers le ciel, il releva son pouce en l'air. Jack leva le bras à son tour digivice en main.

-Digivolution.

Les traits de Fugamon s'étaient déformés de surprise, en reflet à ma propre expression faciale. Un rayon de lumière dorée avait percé la voute céleste tandis que Crookmon scintillait d'une lueur vert pâle. La couleur s'intensifia et son corps se couvrir d'une combinaison binaire complexe.

-Crookmon digivolve toi en...

Le petit corps du fantôme s'étira, perdant sa forme au profit d'une autre plus évoluée. Ses bras et ses jambes s'étaient tellement allongés, la lumière se dissipa révélant un corps osseux camouflé par une sorte de pull à manches longues composé d'ombres. La capuche se contorsionnait de façon étrange, des fils d'ombres se rejoignaient de temps à autre masquant partiellement le visage de Crookmon dont on apercevait plus que les yeux. Un long pantalon laissait apparaitre des bottes d'un métal noir semblable à celui du boulet et des chaines qu'il trainait. Les bracelets noirs à ses poignets étaient les seules choses à rappeler sa précédente forme car, sa forme longiligne d'un mètre quatre vingt dix de haut n'avait plus aucune ressemblance physique avec le petit fantôme qui en faisait seulement une soixantaine.

-Reapermon.

Reapermon. Alors comme ça Crookmon pouvait déjà se digivoluer au stade supérieur. Jack savait ce qu'il faisait, bien mieux que moi visiblement. Était-il là depuis longtemps ?

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par le grognement sourd de Fugamon, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la tournure que prenaient les choses. Les griffes de ses pieds traçaient des sillons dans la terre poussiéreuse de façon stridente. Ses épaules tremblaient sous sa colère grandissante et soudainement, il s'élança décochant un monstrueux coup de massue vers le flanc gauche Reapermon. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de replier son bras que l'impact avait déjà lieu, le propulsant vers le tronc d'un palmier. Un craquement sourd me glaça le sang mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à ce qui roula jusqu'à moi quelques secondes plus tard : la tête de Reapermon, englobé dans sa capuche d'ombre. J'ai senti mes poumons s'enflammer avant même que je ne commence à hurler de frayeur. Je me suis relevée trébuchant gauchement dans le buisson derrière moi.

Alors que j'essayais de me relever mes yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de ce que je voyais. Une grande ombre en contre jour est venu masquer ma vue m'attrapant les épaules. Clignant des yeux pour adapter ma vue soudainement plus floue, une larme a glissé sur ma joue. Une voix douce a murmuré à mon oreille quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris, patiente, elle a répété encore une fois la même chose, calmement.

-Reapermon n'est pas mort.

Jack se tenait au dessus de moi, son regard brun examinant chacune de mes réactions. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il répéta encore un fois sa phrase, incertain quant à savoir si je l'écoutais ou pas. J'ai fini par hocher la tête lentement, et mon esprit à de nouveau perçut les choses extérieur à moi-même. Le bruit du combat qui se poursuivait, la chaleur enveloppant mes mains, Jack les tenait entre les siennes. Quelqu'un fulminait, sa voix était contenue par l'effort qu'il faisait. Fugamon se tenait dos à un des palmiers, sa masse levée au dessus de lui, il tentait tant bien que mal de repousser une immense faux. Reapermon était celui qui brandissait la faux mais il était différent. Ses vêtements sombres étaient tous enflammés, son allure longiligne faisait place à une imposante masse de feu hérissée, le fer de ses bottes était incandescent. Le géant rouge haletait sous l'effort fourni pour repousser la faux dont la lame se rapprochait dangereusement.

L'os hérissé de piquants commençait à crépiter sous la chaleur, il allait bientôt céder.

Gardant ma main gauche dans celle de Jack, j'ai tiré Jawmon à l'aide de mon bras droit, le calant contre moi. Sa chaleur douce était apaisante, caressant distraitement sa fourrure, j'ai attendu que l'os finisse par céder. Le craquement se fit attendre de longues secondes pendant lesquelles Fugamon résista de toutes ses forces, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Quand la massue a fini par se fendre en deux, Fugamon a couiné de désespoir se décalant in extremis de la trajectoire mortelle. Son bras fut coupé net, la blessure laissant échapper des données affolées par vagues successives. Affaissé au sol, il regardait Reapermon avec terreur. Je l'ai vaguement entendu demander pitié quand Jack a passé sa main devant mes yeux. Sa supplication s'est arrêtée brutalement après un glapissement étranglé puis le silence a reprit ses droits. La main a glissé devant mes yeux tandis que Crookmon apparaissait devant moi, souriant.

-C'était plutôt facile aujourd'hui.

Je l'ai dévisagé, la bouche sèche. Des impressions contradictoires se bousculaient en moi. Jack était prévenant, son digimon pouvait tuer de sang froid un des siens, en contre partie ceux-ci étaient définitivement ennemis des humains.

Tirant mon bras pour que je me relève, Jack regardait aux alentours.

-Il faut partir avant qu'il n'y en ait d'autres. On retourne à la grotte.

Installant mon digimon avec facilité sur son épaule, il attrapa de nouveau ma main pour me tirer entre les palmiers. Crookmon avait la charge du digivice, rapidement et sans encombre, il nous a conduits à bon port.

Le feu crépitait devant mes yeux, quelques étincelles sautant parfois, hors des pierres le délimitant. Contrairement à l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'une grotte, celle-ci n'était ni humide, ni remplie de créatures de la nuit. Jack avait aménagé l'intérieur de façon rustique mais pratique, des feuilles de palmier étaient disposées sur le sol, recouvertes d'une mousse séchée pour former un lit relativement confortable. Plus loin une grande feuille, ressemblant à celle d'un bananier, servait de plat où entreposer des fruits surement trouvés en forêt. Un tas de petites baies violettes, une grappe de bananes à la peau rosée, quelques dates et un gros fruit vert hérissé de pointes, pas de quoi tenir des mois mais assez pour ne pas mourir de faim. Un sac à dos bombé m'a fait cligner des yeux, il avait eut plus de chance que moi en atterrissant ici. Un thermos argenté trônait à côté du sac, sa surface lisse reflétant chaque oscillation de lumière dans la semi-obscurité. Mon pantalon tirait sur mes jambes, il était encore trempé.

Cherchant un endroit où je pourrais me déshabiller à l'abri des regards au sein de la grotte, j'ai fini par renoncer. La chaleur me faisait trop de bien pour que je m'en éloigne, même si ça impliquait de choquer les bonnes mœurs. J'ai agité la main pour capter l'attention de Jack.

-J'ai mal aux jambes, je dois enlever mon pantalon pour regarder comment c'est en dessous.

Il hocha la tête, soudain très sérieux.

-Je peux vérifier que rien n'a été touché sérieusement, si ça ne te dérange pas.

J'ai haussé les épaules, peu m'importait du moment que ma peau arrête enfin de vouloir se décoller de mes muscles. Attrapant l'élastique du pantalon de chaque côté de mon bassin, j'ai essayé de l'étirer au maximum afin qu'il évite de me râper la peau pendant que j'allais tirer. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif, j'ai aperçu ma peau toujours blanchie par mon séjour prolongé dans le lac mais un autre point m'a fait grimacer. Tout à l'heure dans le feu de l'action et sous l'effet d'une lassitude extrême, je n'avais pas fais attention plus que ça. C'était un sujet tellement trivial, j'avais beau essayer d'ignorer la pensée stupide qui venait de me traverser, impossible d'effacer le rouge qui m'était monté aux joues. Ouvrant la bouche pour parler, je l'ai refermée sans avoir sorti un son, souligner par des paroles ce que je ne voulais pas qu'on remarque c'était passablement stupide.

Un dernier regard sur ma culotte constellée de nounours haribo, m'a fait me maudire. J'allais surement la garder pendant un moment sans avoir le loisir d'en changer, si seulement j'avais su. Si seulement j'avais su.

-Un problème ? Si ça te fais trop mal on peut essayer de le sécher...

-Non. C'est rien.

Fermant les yeux après avoir expiré bruyamment, j'ai glissé mon jogging jusqu'à mes chevilles avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas enlevé mes chaussures. Pestant contre moi-même, j'ai tiré sur mes lacets pour finir d'ôter mon vêtement humide. Agitant les doigts de pieds la jambe en l'air, j'ai pleinement apprécié de sentir le sang circuler correctement dans mes veines. Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes jambes étaient devenues anormalement lourdes. Les bouger ainsi était un pur délice. Le regard choqué de mon nouvel allié me fit baisser le regard vers le point qu'il fixait. Les zébrures violacées étaient bien visibles pourtant elles ne me faisaient pas souffrir tant que ça, l'endroit le plus douloureux était l'endroit duquel j'avais arraché l'épine. Me retournant pour exposer mon arrière cuisse, mon doigt a pointé la blessure qui risquait le plus, selon moi, de s'infecter ou de me causer une joyeuseté dont je me serais passée. Le visage livide, Jack s'est accroupi pour examiner la blessure de plus près.

-La plaie n'est pas totalement refermée... Il va falloir trouver quelque chose pour que ça ne s'infecte pas.

Amusée, un sourire a parut un instant sur mon visage.

-Je ne rigole pas, ça peut vraiment devenir grave.

Bégayant un démenti confus, je n'ai pas osé lui dire que je m'inquiétais à propos des motifs de mes sous-vêtements quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ici il y a quatre sortes d'arbres d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, je vais aller chercher de la sève de bananier pour arrêter le filet de sang qui s'écoule de la plaie.

Il se dirigea vers le sac, ouvrant le rabat pour examiner son contenu.

-Ensuite j'irais jusqu'au corossolier...

Il marqua une pause, plissant les paupières.

-Même si ça sert pour les brûlures de coup de soleil en temps normal ce sera toujours mieux que rien, je te ferais des cataplasmes avec les feuilles. Ensuite...

Il grimaça.

-J'escaladerais un cocotier je suppose.

Sa dernière remarque me laissa pantoise. L'imaginer grimpant dans un cocotier était particulièrement amusant mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité que pouvait avoir le haut d'un cocotier dans le domaine médical.

-Et ce sera... pour quoi faire ?

-Récupérer des noix de coco.

-Mais encore ?

Il sourit, mon manque d'information ne semblait pas le surprendre outre mesure.

-Le lait de noix de coco est similaire à une solution physiologique, ce sera plus sur que d'utiliser l'eau d'une rivière pour rincer tes plaies. Tant que la noix de coco est fermée, ce qu'il y a dedans est hermétiquement protégé de tous virus si tu préfère.

Hochant la tête, j'allais répondre par l'affirmative quand toute mon attention fut canalisée. Je n'étais pas encore sûre à cent pour cent mais déjà je bénissais Jack. De son sac à dos, il venait de sortir ce qui ressemblait fortement à un duvet enroulé. Captant mon expression du coin de l'œil, il l'a tendu vers moi.

-J'allais partir en camping quand j'ai atterri ici. Du coup, on va dire que j'ai mon nécessaire vital.

Une longue plainte à retentie derrière moi, quand je me suis retournée Jawmon s'était assis les pattes sur la tête.

-Ça va Jawmon ?

Le regard pâteux, il m'adressa un vague mouvement de tête. Crookmon se tenait à côté de lui, l'aidant à se redresser contre la paroi de la grotte pour qu'il arrête de tanguer. Jack continua de vider le sac pour y laisser plus de place puis une fois qu'il eut fini, il se plaça à l'entrée de la grotte la main levée en signe d'au revoir.

-J'essayerai de revenir vite.

Crookmon crapahuta jusqu'à lui d'un pas vif.

-A tout à l'heure !

Le regard de Jack le fit hésiter.

-Je viens pas avec toi ?

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, j'ai décidé de trancher pour lui.

-Si tu peux y aller.

Soulagé, il se rangea au côté de Jack, prêt à partir. Ce dernier ne semblait pas d'accord avec mon choix cependant alors j'ai affiné mon résonnement.

-De nous deux qui risque le plus ? Moi cachée dans une grotte ou toi seul dehors ?

Son regard fuyant trahissait sa peur. S'il mourrait dans la forêt en essayant de nous sauver d'une mort quasi certaine par infection, à quoi tout cela rimait ?

-De toute façon Jawmon est en train de se réveiller, alors ça ira.

Ma phrase fit écho de façon dissonante dans ma tête, ça n'allait pas aller du tout en cas d'attaque mais il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y en ait pas. Finissant par se décider, les deux compères passèrent l'arche de la grotte après un dernier au revoir.

-On est seuls Jawmon...

Il s'était de nouveau endormi, la belle affaire. Avec un peu de recul, je savais qu'il était né seulement quelques heures auparavant, qu'il avait fait son maximum pour me protéger.

-On a plus qu'à espérer je suppose.

J'ai regardé mon digivice, activant une nouvelle fois l'écran noir où se baladaient quelques points. Il y avait aussi ce point bleu clair toujours statique, il semblait tellement proche de ma position. Pourtant il n'y avait rien à part Jawmon et moi. Le signal venait du fond de la grotte.

J'ai secoué la tête, effaçant toutes les pensées négatives qui essayaient d'y élire domicile. J'ai déplié le duvet bleu sur les feuilles de palmier, tirant la fermeture éclair pour l'ouvrir complètement. Après avoir trainé Jawmon jusqu'à lui, je l'ai enveloppé à l'intérieur. Ma cuisse ne semblait pas trop apprécier d'être sollicitée de cette manière. M'affaissant au pied du duvet, j'ai écouté le souffle régulier de mon digimon. Au moins, il semblait en meilleure condition même s'il dormait toujours.

Le point bleuté s'imposait à mon esprit, sortant de nouveau mon digivice, j'ai analysé plus attentivement ce que je voyais. Deux points n'avaient pas bougé alors que deux autres se déplaçaient dans un sens, suivit de près par un troisième. Le point bleu était à l'opposé d'eux, quasiment au centre du cercle noir. Passant mon doigt sur l'hologramme, quand mon index frôla le point bleu, un cercle extérieur apparut, un des côtés comportant un petit triangle rouge, pointant le fond de la grotte. Mon regard suivait la direction indiquée par la petite flèche, la grotte se prolongeait bien un peu mais je voyais le fond de là où j'étais.

Fixant tour à tour l'hologramme puis le mur, je me suis approchée de la paroi rocheuse.

J'ai touché la paroi granuleuse quand celle-ci a cédé sous ma main, disparaissant comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Le bras tendu dans le vide, la suite de la grotte est apparue devant moi. Une autre salle était cachée derrière la partie de la grotte que nous occupions. M'avançant avec prudence, j'ai plissé les yeux en voyant une sphère d'eau flotter au centre de la pièce. Elle devait faire un bon mètre cinquante de diamètre, sa surface était agitée de tremblements, comme si elle était faite de gelée. Arrêtée à un mètre de distance, j'ai envisagé d'y plonger mon doigt, tendant mon index, je me suis cependant arrêtée. Observant ma main avec attention, je me suis dis que quitte à perdre un doigt, autant plonger le plus inutile. L'annulaire tendu, j'ai percé la surface de l'eau, les yeux fermés. Attendant une quelconque réaction, je suis restée comme ça une quinzaine de secondes quand j'ai fini par faire un constat. Mon doigt ne semblait pas tremper dans l'eau, il n'était même pas visible dans la sphère aqueuse. Sceptique, j'ai plongé la main pour m'apercevoir en la ressortant qu'elle était totalement sèche. Retenant ma respiration, j'y ai plongé la tête.

J'étais dans une grotte semblable à celle de la sphère, seulement il ne semblait pas y avoir d'issue. Tout en constatant le manque d'échappatoire, la présence de lumière dans cet endroit clos me surprit. Incapable de savoir si la sphère éclairait ou les murs scintillaient, la confusion me fit enfin relâcher ma respiration qui était restée bloquée. L'air semblait sain, laissant pénétrer le reste de mon corps dans la salle, je me suis avancée vers le mur face à moi. Comme je m'y attendais, il disparut après un bref contact sous ma paume. Un courant d'air chaud s'engouffra dans le passage faisant tourbillonner mes cheveux en tous sens. Je me suis rendue à l'entrée de cette caverne ci pour constater avec stupeur la différence d'environnement extérieur.

Un désert s'étendait à perte de vue sous le soleil brulant. Des dunes s'élevaient vers le ciel, hautes comme des collines, il n'y avait rien d'autre que du sable.

Admirative devant ce paysage peu commun, j'ai repéré un point noir au loin. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qui approchait dans ma direction, je me suis couchée au sol en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que quelle que soit cette chose, elle se rapprochait drôlement vite.

Les contours se dessinaient plus nettement, on aurait dit une moto avec un sidecar mais la chose me paraissait tellement invraisemblable dans le digimonde.

Peu à peu, elle bifurqua pour recommencer à s'éloigner et abandonnant toute prudence, je me suis relevée pour rentrer dans la grotte. Passant à travers la sphère d'eau et le mur sans problème, j'ai retrouvé Jawmon toujours assoupi. Jack ne m'avait pas dit combien de temps son voyage en forêt allait prendre mais je me doutais qu'il était au moins parti pour l'après midi. Si on était bien l'après midi.

Observant les affaires qui avaient été sorties du sac dans la périphérie de ma vue, je me suis dit que fouiller serait déplacé puis finalement, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me suis laissée convaincre par l'ennui.

Je me suis rendue jusqu'au tas d'objets furtivement alors même qu'il n'y avait que moi de consciente dans la pièce, mais même si j'avais décidé de fouiller, un pincement de ma conscience continuait à me tarauder. Un gros rouleau de scotch brun, des stylos et un porte mine, une sorte de morceau de bois, comme un petit sifflet. Le tournant entre mes doigts, j'ai soufflé doucement dans l'embouchure produisant un son proche de celui d'un oiseau. Cette petite chose était un appeau, mais je ne savais pas de quel oiseau, il imitait le chant. Une boite de philtres à café, une d'allumettes. Ainsi qu'une boite de tampons hygiéniques, j'allais avoir des questions à poser à ce sujet à Jack.

Une pince à épiler, un briquet et un carnet de note. Ce dernier étant la chose la plus intéressante du tas, je l'ai ouvert pour regarder ce qui pouvait bien y être écrit. Ouvrant à la première page, l'intitulé du carnet me fit rire.

« Visite au parc national de Kruger compte rendu. »

Tournant la page, j'ai poursuivit ma lecture.

« Veille du départ : Les préparatifs du voyage sont presque achevés, il ne me reste plus qu'à confectionner une trousse de secours digne de ce nom et je serais ok.

Maman m'emmènera à la superette demain chercher ce qu'il me faut. J'ai hâte de partir demain soir même si la perspective de prendre l'avion ne me réjouit pas plus que ça. »

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de confectionner sa trousse le lendemain. La page suivante était parsemée de traces de doigts sales, une écriture hâtive la recouvrait.

« Il est fort possible que je rêve, pourtant, au cas où je ne rêverais pas, je vais essayer d'écrire pour m'éclaircir les idées. Cette nuit, un œuf géant est sortit de mon ordinateur. Je me suis rongé les ongles toute la nuit en espérant me réveiller de ce cauchemar pourtant le matin est arrivé sans aucun changement. L'œuf était toujours là.

Honnêtement, j'ai pensé à le jeter à la poubelle.

C'est ce que j'allais faire quand il a brillé entre mes mains et que je l'ai laissé tomber sur l'asphalte. Sparkmon le digimon que j'avais dessiné la veille en est sortit. Jeter un être vivant n'étant plus dans mes capacités morales, je l'ai ramené chez moi, dans ma chambre. J'ai enfilé mon sac à dos dans la confusion pour demander à ma mère de m'emmener remplir la trousse de secours quand un dérèglement électronique a animé les appareils de chez moi, brouillant les contours de ma chambre.

Je me suis retrouvé ici, dans le digimonde, en pleine forêt tropicale sous un soleil qui ne descend jamais sous l'horizon. Sparkmon était devenu Grinmon.

J'ai exploré les alentours puis trouvé une grotte, comme je veille depuis un moment je suppose qu'une journée est passée. »

Il lui était arrivé la même chose que moi. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi je ne reconnaissais pas Crookmon, ni même Reapermon. Regardant brièvement la deuxième page, j'ai vu qu'il avait continué de noter les jours qui passaient. Me rendant jusqu'à la dernière page écrite, j'ai déglutis en lisant le nombre de jours qu'il avait passé ici. Vingt sept jours.

Refermant le calepin, je l'ai replacé sur la pile. Il était là depuis presque un mois, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi à l'aise. L'idée de rester un mois livrée à moi-même me faisait frissonner, rester seule même avec un digimon m'aurait rendue folle. Était-il possible de retourner chez nous ?

Regardant Jawmon les yeux embués, j'ai pensé à ma sœur et mon père.

Assise sur le bas du sac de couchage, j'ai attendu longtemps les yeux entrouvert et les pensées vagabondes.

Le froissement du duvet m'a fait tourner la tête, Jawmon s'était réveillé et cette fois, il semblait être alerte.

-T'es réveillé pour de bon cette fois ?

J'ai entendu une pointe d'amertume dans ma voix que j'ai aussitôt regrettée. Me raclant la gorge, j'ai tenté de me rattraper.

-Je me suis inquiétée.

Cette dernière remarque fit pétiller ses yeux.

-Vraiment ? J'ai fais de mon mieux pour te protéger mais je te promets que la prochaine fois, j'essayerai de ne pas me faire blesser.

Un pâle sourire sur mon visage, j'ai approuvé.

-Ce serait mieux oui.

-J'ai cru voir un autre humain et un digimon, est ce que c'était un rêve ?

J'ai secoué la tête en dénégation.

-Non, non. Ils étaient bien là mais ils sont partit pour chercher de quoi soigner ma jambe.

Remarquant l'état de mes jambes, quoiqu'elles avaient bien meilleure mine en ayant eu le temps de sécher, il poussa un cri d'effroi. Tendant ma main devant moi en signe d'apaisement, j'ai immédiatement dédramatisé la chose.

-C'est beaucoup plus vilain visuellement que douloureux. Je ne sens presque rien si je ne bouge pas.

Soulagé mais pas moins inquiet pour autant, il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux autour de lui découvrant la grotte. D'après le carnet de Jack le soleil ne se couchait jamais alors je n'avais aucun moyen de me situer dans le temps mais j'étais persuadé d'attendre depuis des heures. La voix de Jawmon résonna de nouveau dans la grotte quand il eut fini de faire le tour de notre refuge du regard.

-Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

-Je me suis fais peur toute seule et j'ai oublié d'ouvrir les yeux en courant.

Perplexe, il analysa ma réponse un moment la fourrure froncée au dessus de ses yeux.

-Tu es tombée ?

-C'est exactement ça.

J'étais fichtrement bien tombée même. Retombant dans un silence lourd, j'ai bruyamment soupiré.

-Tu veux faire une suite de mots ?

-C'est quoi ?

Expliquant rapidement le jeu à mon digimon, nous avons passé le temps en jouant jusqu'à ce que le jeu lui-même devienne lassant. J'étais allongée sur le dos à même le sol, regardant le plafond de pierre. J'ai regardé mon digivice activant de nouveau la fonction mystérieuse, Jawmon me courrait autour son énergie pleinement retrouvée. C'est grâce à lui et sa manie énervante que j'ai finalement compris à quoi servait mon digivice. Le point le plus proche du centre tournait inlassablement autour de moi, il n'y avait aucun doute, il représentait Jawmon. Seulement, les points s'étaient multipliés depuis la dernière fois que j'avais regardé. Le point jaune de Jack était entouré par une dizaine d'autres, ils allaient surement le prendre en traitre. Je ne pouvais pas laissé faire ça, mon digivice m'offrait un avantage tactique énorme dont je pouvais me servir pour passer inaperçue. Avant de partir, je devais juste mettre les affaires à l'abri derrière le faux mur, en espérant que personne à part moi ne savait l'ouvrir. Jawmon m'a suivit du regard tandis que je m'activais sans comprendre ce qui arrivait et quand j'ai voulut l'entrainer à l'intérieur de la salle de la sphère, il a retiré sa patte de ma main.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu bouges toutes les affaires ?

-Jack est en danger, il faut que j'aille le prévenir et toi tu restes ici.

Offusqué, il rétorqua avec véhémence.

-C'est hors de question ! Je suis un digimon et j'accompagne mon partenaire où qu'il aille, même si personne me l'a dit je sens que c'est inscrit en moi alors personne ne me fera changer d'avis !

Bluffée par ce soudain flot de paroles, j'ai haussé les épaules.

-Comme tu veux, c'était pour toi mais si tu veux pas je m'en fiche.

Gonflé de fierté, il acquiesça.

-Il faudra que tu me suives sans faire de bruit, on doit éviter les ennemis pas les attirer.

Hochant la tête, il se redressa de toute sa petite hauteur, prêt au départ. Après avoir renfilé mon jogging et mes baskets, nous sommes sortis de la grotte pour porter secours à Jack qui en aurait certainement bientôt besoin. Sur le radar, les points avaient resserré leur cercle autour de lui, il ne nous restait pas beaucoup de temps.

Mot de l'auteur : Voici mon deuxième chapitre, l'histoire commence doucement, on en apprend un peu plus sur Jack, maintenant vous vous doutez que quelque chose d'étrange se passe.

Nous verrons bien par la suite ce qui a causé tout ça, sur ce au prochain chapitres amis lecteurs !


	3. Questions sur le Digimonde

Titre : Questions sur le digimonde, Chapitre 3.

Disclaimer : Je me suis inspirée des différentes saisons de digimon pour créer mon histoire, aussi même si le monde a été transformé pour correspondre à mon histoire, il appartient aux créateurs de Digimon.

Camouflés par les buissons fournis de la forêt, Jawmon et moi observions le radar en essayant de mettre un plan d'attaque au point. Les digimons qui cernaient Jack étaient disposés tout autour de lui, à un intervalle approximatif de deux centaine de mètre entre chaque sentinelle. La couverture épaisse que fournissait la végétation était indéniablement un plus pour nous mais ce ne serait peut être pas suffisant. Un petit groupe de cinq attendait en retrait, immobile. Pour être que leur chef s'y trouvait, si c'était bel et bien une bande organisée comme je le présumais. Deux alternatives s'offraient à moi. Soit je rejoignais Jack jusqu'au centre profitant de la confusion pour m'enfuir avec lui et éviter, grâce au radar, les ennemis sur notre chemin jusqu'à la grotte. Cette possibilité ne me semblait pas tellement réalisable, le risque de nous faire attraper étant élevé. Il ne me restait toujours l'autre, aller provoquer le grand méchant et sauver Jack, mais celle-ci paraissait tellement plus absurde encore. Il était hors de question que j'aille me faire tuer avec Jawmon qui ne s'était encore jamais digivolvé, surtout pas avec comme seule assurance une chance « probable » que ça arrive. Il fallait au moins que j'identifie les digimons qui se cachaient dans la forêt, quoique j'aie quelques doutes sur leurs identités.

Avisant un point un peu à l'écart de ses paires, j'ai fais signe à Jawmon de recommencer à ramper silencieusement. Il fallait dépasser trois ennemis avant de, peut être, apercevoir celui qui s'était éloigné du groupe. Les buissons étaient redevenus épineux dans cette partie de la forêt, les palmiers ayant fait place à de grands arbres d'un peu moins de dix mètres de haut, de nombreuses branches touffues arboraient un nombre plus impressionnant encore de longues feuilles ovales. Des fruits épineux comme celui qui se trouvait dans la grotte pendaient au bout des branches, certains d'un vert sombre, d'autres verts lumineux. La plupart étaient d'une taille considérable, notant mentalement qu'ils pourraient aisément me servir d'arme, j'ai continué à avancer.

Toute l'attention des sentinelles était tournée vers leur cible alors malgré le bruit causé par nos déplacements, personne n'a fait attention à nous.

En m'approchant, j'ai compris pourquoi le digimon était autant en retrait. La forêt changeait brusquement passant de ces arbres au feuillage dense, à des cocotiers. S'il s'était approché plus, il aurait facilement été découvert. Jack avait parlé d'escalader un cocotier, avec un peu de chance il avait peut être pu remarquer l'un d'entre eux. Levant les yeux vers le haut, j'ai soupiré. Je ne voyais même pas le ciel, comment quelqu'un aurait pu voir à travers toutes ces branches.

Les troncs des arbres n'étant pas assez épais pour que je me cache derrière, j'ai du faire quelque chose que je n'avais vu que dans les films.

Malgré la chaleur ambiante, la terre était plutôt humide, surement à cause du drainage qu'exerçaient les racines d'arbres et l'ombre omniprésente. J'ai planté mes mains dans la terre molle puis je me suis tartiné le visage, sous le regard amusé de mon digimon qui l'a vite détourné quand il a croisé le mien. Marmonnant des insultes contre Jack alors que je me collais les cheveux avec la gadoue, je me suis sentie un peu nulle. Il ne m'avait rien demandé ce n'était pas très fairplay de lui en vouloir.

Attrapant une poignée de feuilles au sol, je les ai regardées avec froideur sachant pertinemment ce qu'il fallait que je fasse avec elles.

Sortant ma tête méconnaissable entre deux buissons, le temps de jeter un bref coup d'œil à la situation, la peau verdâtre accompagnée d'une crête rouge suffit à mes yeux pour confirmer mon hypothèse. C'était bien des Goblimons, et peut être même un autre Fugamon.

Il fallait que j'aille prévenir Jack mais sans déclencher une attaque et ce dernier point semblait compliqué à réaliser. Soudain une question cruelle me traversa l'esprit.

« Puis je l'abandonner ? »

Après tout pourquoi fallait-il le sauver ? J'avais caché ses affaires à l'abri, si je rinçais ma plaie assez souvent, il était probable qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Je pouvais l'abandonner après tout, rien ne me liait à lui. Je n'étais pas une sorte d'héroïne pouvant sacrifier sa vie les yeux fermés pour un inconnu. Il était hors de question que je fasse une chose aussi inconsidérée. Il fallait que je pense à ma survie avant tout, j'ai fermé les yeux inspirant douloureusement.

Abandonner quelqu'un en toute connaissance de cause était difficile mais il le fallait, je ne pouvais plus rien pour lui qui ne soit pas risqué pour moi.

Le groupe était toujours au même endroit, je m'étais rapprochée d'eux alors autant essayé d'en apprendre le plus possible sur eux. S'ils visaient Jack, surement qu'ils en auraient après moi après.

Jawmon me regardait, attendant surement l'ordre de passer à l'attaque, un regard surpris pesa sur moi quand je lui ai indiqué de continuer plus loin.

Le bruit des feuillages était oppressant, à chaque fois qu'une branche craquait après un de mes gestes trop brusque, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir de frustration. Jawmon malgré, ou peut être grâce à son absence de patte arrière, se déplaçait quasiment sans un bruit. Le temps semblait tellement long allongé dans la boue à ramper laborieusement. Nous étions à bien trois cent mètres de distance quand des voix ont commencé à nous parvenir au loin. Plissant les yeux, j'ai bien aperçu un nouveau Fugamon entouré de trois Goblimon, seulement un digimon étrange attira mon attention. Il me disait vaguement quelque chose mais il était hors de question que j'utilise mon digivice au risque de me trahir.

C'était un petit digimon muni qu'un masque noir où étaient dessinés deux yeux, un rouge et l'autre vert. Sa petite queue de diablotin et ses petites ailes n'inspirant pas vraiment confiance, sa présence auprès des Goblimons n'était pas étonnante. Agitant ses petits bras aux longs ongles rouges, il semblait en désaccord avec Fugamon mais celui-ci bien que plus imposant, agissait avec retenue devant lui. Les arbustes environnant même s'ils me cachaient, me masquaient également la vue, je n'arrivais pas à voir correctement. Indiquant de l'index à Jawmon de rester là où il était, je me suis avancée vers les digimons, d'une part pour mieux observer ce digimon peu commun mais aussi pour savoir ce qu'ils préparaient de si sérieux.

Je me suis avancée dangereusement, j'en étais bien consciente, à seulement une trentaine de mètres d'eux, je me suis allongée sur le dos pour écouter leur conversation.

-Nous vous en donnerons un morceau plus tard ! Ma maitresse le veut vivant pour le moment !

Une petite voix criarde avait fermement annoncé cette phrase et aussitôt, la voix plus grave du Fugamon, sans doute, avait répondue.

-Tu parles elle va tout garder pour elle ! Elle ne veut certainement pas qu'on devienne immortels aussi !

L'agacement du petit diablotin transparaissait clairement dans sa voix.

-Vous allez vous dresser contre nous dans ce cas ?

Un silence gêné prit place jusqu'au grognement négatif de Fugamon.

-Bien, bien. Alors ramenez-moi ce garçon, nous vous attendrons.

Les bruits de pas me firent frémir quand ils prirent une direction bien trop proche de celle où j'étais à mon goût. Déglutissant en faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'ai fermé les yeux de toutes mes forces, comme si ça pouvait suffire à me rendre invisible. Évidemment, il ne m'a pas trouvé, le bruissement s'est simplement éloigné et alors que j'allais m'autoriser un petit soupir de soulagement, Fugamon a ricané.

-Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas pour la fille, on ira la chercher dans la grotte tout à l'heure.

Mes poings se crispèrent à tel point que mes ongles rentrèrent dans ma peau comme du beurre.

-Dire que ce sale mioche à réussit à nous tenir en respect tout ce temps dans sa fichue caverne. C'est une sacrée bénédiction qu'il en soit enfin sortit assez de temps pour qu'on s'organise !

Les Goblimons s'esclaffèrent autour de lui alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Que devais-je faire ? Si j'étais prise j'allais me faire dévorer vivante pour une obscure raison et si je m'enfuyais, ce n'était certainement pas pour longtemps. Jack semblait vraiment être ma seule porte de sortie.

-Bon dès qu'il descend d'son arbre, on le cueille en bas. Je compte sur vous pour l'amocher suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler de l'autre !

Des affirmations joyeuses fusèrent en réponse.

-Mais il faut pas le tuer, c'est bien compris ? Je veux pas de problème avec la folle moi.

Des affirmations nettement moins enthousiastes s'élevèrent. La boue sur mon visage était en train de se craqueler, mon regard errait entre les feuilles sans but. Il me fallait désespérément un plan.

Je pouvais courir jusqu'aux cocotiers et hurler à Jack qu'il était encerclé. L'idée me fit sourire un instant. Mais qui me disait qu'il viendrait me sauver après que je me sois probablement faite attrapée ? J'avais pris la décision de l'abandonner tellement facilement, et je l'aurais fait, je l'aurais laissé là seul face à ces digimons sachant très bien ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire. Pressant ma main contre mes paupières, je me suis maudite pour ma lâcheté. Plus encore quand une petite voix au fond de moi m'a avouée que si l'histoire se répétait, mon choix aurait été le même.

M'éloigner de cet endroit était la première chose à faire, crapahutant entre les racines, j'ai rejoins Jawmon. Sans même lui faire signe, j'ai continué de m'éloigner, je savais qu'il me suivrait sans poser de question.

Les points étaient assez loin pour le moment.

-On ne va pas sauver Jack ?

Relevant la tête vers Jawmon, j'aurais aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas aussi simple mais pour lui ça semblait être si évident. J'aurais aimé lui dire « Vas y, va te faire tuer en hurlant à Jack qu'il va se faire piéger. », mais je me serrais sentie tellement horrible, lui aussi si ça m'avait permis de rentrer chez moi je l'aurais abandonné. Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, j'ai massé mes temps avec mes pouces. Je ne pensais pas être aussi mauvaise quand la situation tournait en ma défaveur.

Je devais réfléchir différemment, sans réfléchir au pourcentage de réussite, juste la solution la plus logique et la moins longue.

-Jawmon ?

Il leva ses yeux noirs vers moi, attentif comme toujours.

-Tu as été un bon partenaire, la seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas abandonné, c'est par ce que tu es la seule chose qui me maintient en vie ici. Malheureusement, tu n'es plus suffisant. Je dois aller sauver Jack pour survivre. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir, si je reviens...

Je me suis raclée la gorge, le « si » que je venais de prononcer me brulant les yeux.

-Si je reviens, je te reprendrais avec moi sinon tu es libre d'aller où tu veux.

Avant même de pouvoir recommencer à réfléchir, je me suis mise à courir vers l'endroit où se trouvait Jack. Je ne devais pas penser aux pourcentages, pourtant, je savais pertinemment que mes chances étaient très limités, ce qui me rendait folle, c'était que toutes mes options m'amenaient à la même conclusion en cas d'échec. La mort.

Est-ce que Jawmon me suivait ? Je ne savais pas, bientôt, j'allais voir les premiers Goblimons. Après ça, il fallait que je profite de mon court effet de surprise. Une pensée futile me traversa l'esprit, mon jogging était vraiment de bonne qualité, il résistait admirablement aux épines. Mon regard guida ma main vers un des fruits épineux pendant assez bas pour que je l'attrape en courant. Étouffant un juron, j'ai resserré ma prise sans me soucier de la douleur. Le fruit était bien lourd, c'était parfait.

Dès que la sentinelle est entrée dans mon champ de vue, mon bras a tout donné dans sa direction pour que le fruit l'atteigne violemment. Le fruit explosa, le gobelin tomba à terre et moi, j'ai continué à courir inspirant de toutes mes forces. Puis j'ai hurlé à m'en décrocher les poumons.

-JACK TU ES ENCERCLÉ ! LES GOBLIMONS SONT AUTOUR DE NOUS !

Inspirant une nouvelle goulée d'air en m'étouffant à moitié à cause de ma course désordonnée, je me suis mise à pleurer tout en ralentissant. Les gobelins commençaient à bouger dans les fourrés, moi, j'étais plié en deux cherchant autant Jack des yeux que mon souffle. Crachant une gerbe d'écume, j'ai regardé entre les arbres sans rien voir.

-JACK ORDURE !

Emportée par une quinte de toux, j'ai peiné à reprendre de l'air. Sortant mon digivice, j'ai regardé l'écran du radar, il n'était pas loin. Courant vers l'arbre dans lequel il était perché, je me suis faite happée par une ombre. Sans comprendre comment, je me suis retrouvée au sommet d'un des cocotiers. Prise de panique, j'ai ouvert la bouche pour crier mais une main m'en a empêchée. Mordant dedans sans retenue, le petit cri surpris derrière moi me fit comprendre la situation alors que mon esprit se remettait de ses émotions. C'était une main humaine, c'était Jack.

Reniflant le moins bruyamment possible, je me suis immobilisée en attendant qu'il retire sa main. Reprenant un peu de contenance maintenant que j'étais plus ou moins en sécurité, mon regard a examiné notre point de vue. Les larges feuilles du cocotier nous cachaient efficacement tout en nous laissant une bonne vision de ce qui se passait en bas. C'était un poste d'observation idéal.

Sortant mon digivice, j'ai examiné la situation sur plus grande échelle, ils ne semblaient pas avoir ciblé le bon arbre pour le moment. Un point me fit cependant froncer les sourcils, Jawmon se rapprochait et bientôt, il se ferait intercepter par deux des ces stupides gobelins qui l'avaient apparemment repéré. Voir les deux points ennemi fondre sur lui ne m'enchantais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose à cette distance. Un événement prévisible et déplaisant se produisit évidemment quelques minutes plus tard.

-Fillette, si tu ne veux pas que ton digimon finisse effacé, tu ferais mieux de te montrer.

Fugamon parlait d'une voix forte sachant pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait qu'entendre ce qu'il disait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, si tu viens de toi-même on te tuera avant de te manger et lui on le relâchera.

De la sueur froide coulait dans mon dos, Jack m'obligeait toujours à garder le silence.

-Si tu ne viens pas on lui arrachera un bras.

Jawmon émit un couinement plaintif quand un des Goblimons lui tira dessus, fermant les yeux, j'ai attrapé la main qui me couvrait le visage pour me dégager. Refusant tout d'abord de lâcher prise, mes ongles ont rapidement eut raison de son entêtement. Se penchant vers mon oreille, il chuchota d'une voix presque inaudible.

-N'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'un programme informatique, je te protégerais alors reste là le temps qu'ils se découragent.

Je me suis surprise à lui lancer un regard noir alors que moi-même, au fond de moi, je n'en pensais pas moins. Ma conscience hurlerait jusqu'à ma mort, j'en étais persuadée, si je laissais faire une chose pareille. Pourtant, je ne trouvais pas la force de me montrer.

-On commence.

La voix de Fugamon avait résonné dans ma tête alors que Jawmon avait commencé à crier au comble du désespoir. Deux mains avaient bouché mes oreilles en vain, j'entendais Jawmon crier jusqu'au fond de mes tripes. Lui et moi on était lié, certainement, sinon jamais ça n'aurait été possible d'entendre quelqu'un crier aussi clairement. C'était insoutenable.

-CA SUFFIT ! JE DESCENDS ! ARRÊTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Jack avait sursauté dans mon dos ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que je cède. Le souffle rauque de Jawmon résonnait dans mon crâne, j'avais presque l'impression que mon bras droit me lançait. Me laissant glisser gauchement le long du tronc de l'arbre, je me suis à nouveau écorché les mains. Des tremolos dans la voix, je me suis adressée au géant rouge.

-Je suis là. Laissez Jawmon partir.

C'était pourtant tellement évident qu'il mentait. Alors pourquoi j'étais descendue ? Son sourire carnassier me dégoutait, après les larmes de peur celles de rage me brouillaient la vue.

Qu'est ce que je voulais faire maintenant ? M'enfuir ? Je ne pouvais pas, ils étaient trop nombreux, regardant mon radar un sourire ironique étira mon visage. Finalement, ma venue avait été une erreur, Jack n'avait jamais eut besoin de moi. Peut être même que si j'étais restée là bas, j'aurais pu me cacher dans la grotte du désert jusqu'à son retour. Les larmes s'étaient taries.

Quand Fugamon a levé son bras, j'ai serré les dents repliant la tête derrière mes avants bras. Le coup me projeta sur le côté, la terre était plus sèche de ce côté-ci, mes yeux papillonnaient encore quand il m'a attrapé par la nuque pour me soulever. Ces immenses mains avaient fait le tour de mon cou si aisément, pendant lamentablement dans les airs, un bruit familier et inespéré a raisonné.

Jawmon s'est mit à luire de la même lueur verte que Crookmon, il était temps.

Sa taille devint nettement plus massive sous le regard impuissant de deux Goblimons qui le maintenait en place. Je pouvais deviner les changements qui allaient avoir lieu, ses longues pattes puissantes, les trois longues griffes qui allaient pousser au bout, sa fourrure blanche soyeuse, les trois mèches sur sa tête et chacune des rayures noires qui apparaitraient à la disparition de la lueur verte qui l'entourait.

-Sloth...mon.

Alors que je murmurais son nom étranglée par la main de Fugamon qui s'était crispée sur mon cou, il annihila ses deux tortionnaires, qui s'étaient amusés à son insu en essayant de le démembrer peu avant. Les données se fondirent en lui et le regard acéré qu'il lança ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui que j'avais dessiné sur la feuille. Tombant lourdement au sol, j'ai juste eu le temps de tourner la tête pour voir Fugamon décapité avant qu'il disparaisse pour laisser place à Reapermon.

Slothmon me regarda protecteur avant de porter son regard sur le digivice.

-Dis-moi où ils sont.

Indiquant d'un geste rapide les directions qu'avaient prit les fuyards, les deux Champions se ruèrent à leur poursuite. Dans mon dos, un balancement du tronc m'avertit que Jack venait de descendre. Il s'approcha de moi, l'air embêté.

-Je...

-Laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as à dire, ce que je sais, c'est qu'aujourd'hui j'ai failli t'abandonner, la raison qui m'a poussé à ne pas le faire est foutrement égoïste. Hier ou peut être ce matin je ne sais pas trop, j'ai failli faire pareil avec Jawmon, c'est la même raison égoïste qui m'en a empêchée. Alors que tu m'aie demandé d'abandonner Jawmon, c'est bon, puisqu'hier j'ai pensé la même chose.

Observant mon digivice, j'ai étudié les points qui disparaissaient à un rythme affolant. Nos digimons étaient de vrais tueurs, un regard détaché accompagna cette réflexion.

-On ne pourra pas rester dans la grotte, ils savent où on se cache. Quelqu'un de plus puissant s'intéresse à toi alors il faut s'éloigner.

Il me regarda perplexe mais je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup plus de précisions.

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris une conversation entre le Fugamon et un digimon à l'air louche. Fugamon a dit qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec la « folle », je ne sais pas qui c'est mais son surnom n'est pas très flatteur. Apparemment elle te veut vivant, mais vu qu'elle attend que ces abrutis te ramènent, si tu n'arrives pas je pense qu'elle viendra te chercher.

Il secoua la tête visiblement en désaccord avec moi.

-On est sur une île, il n'y a pas d'issue ici. Il faudrait construire un radeau pour pouvoir s'en aller mais ce serait naviguer à l'aveuglette, ce serait stupide.

J'ai levé un sourcil, il ne savait vraiment pas pour le passage dans la grotte. Son digivice ne devait pas lui indiquer le passage, évidemment la fonction du sien se résumait à fournir un plan détaillé, en revanche le mien servait de radar. C'était une spécificité propre à chaque digivice qui était associé à ce mystérieux bouton ? Sortant de ma rêverie avec le retour de nos digimons, j'ai décidé de confier la découverte du passage à Jack sans pour autant lui révéler toute l'utilité de mon digivice ou même mes suppositions.

-J'ai trouvé le passage vers un désert dans la grotte.

Les deux digimons me jetèrent un regard peu convaincu voir même moqueur, même si Slothmon évitait de me regarder en face pour le dissimuler. Il avait vu le mur se dérober mais pas le passage aqueux à l'intérieur après tout.

-Très bien. Rentrons, je vous montrerais ça plutôt que de vous faire un long discourt.

Muets, ils me suivirent sans discuter mais rapidement je me suis immobilisée, un peu gênée d'avoir pris la tête de notre file.

-Jack, tu peux passer devant ? C'est toi qui a une carte pas moi.

Il rigola en me passant devant, son digivice à la main.

-En allant plus à gauche on ira plus vite qu'en continuant tout droit je crois.

Je lui ai tiré la langue puis j'ai souris. La situation était nettement moins dramatique à présent que nos deux digimons nous protégeaient de chaque côté. C'était agréable de pouvoir se relâcher pour un temps.

-D'ailleurs je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.

Réfléchissant, j'ai effectivement constaté que je ne lui avais pas dit mon nom une seule fois, même Jawmon ne m'appelait pas par mon prénom.

-Lorianne, je m'appelle Lorianne.

-C'est joli. Enchanté, moi c'est Jack.

Il me tendit la main pour que je la serre alors je me suis exécutée en souriant.

Passant sous les arbres touffus, j'ai appris que c'était eux les fameux corossoliers, récupérant quelques fruits mûrs, nous sommes rentré « chez nous ».

Toujours en tête, Jack fut horrifié quand il constata que la caverne avait été entièrement vidée. Calme, je me suis avancée vers le pan de mur factice pour enclencher l'ouverture.

-Les affaires sont ici.

Tournant la tête d'un air incrédule, il se figea en contemplant l'ouverture qui s'était creusée sans un bruit. Toutes les affaires étaient là où je les avais laissées.

-Comme tu n'as pas trouvé ce passage alors que tu vivais ici, j'espère bien qu'ils ne le trouveront pas non plus.

-Comment j'ai pu pas voir un truc pareil...

Il se tapa le front du plat de la main.

-J'ai erré dans la forêt tellement de temps alors que la sortie était à côté de moi mais quel naze !

Une sortie, oui. Mais pour aller où ? Il n'y avait que le désert à perte de vue de l'autre côté, il fallait qu'on soit bien préparé. Entendant un grattement nerveux dans mon dos, j'ai regardé Slothmon qui griffait un rocher assis sur son arrière train. Il semblait très sérieusement préoccupé.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives mon grand ?

Il leva son museau vers moi, les lèvres pincées.

-Reapermon passera dans le trou pour aller de l'autre côté, ça j'en suis sûr.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour s'observer puis sur le ton de la confidence, il me confia son inquiétude.

-Moi je ne passerais jamais là dedans.

Levant un sourcil, j'ai émis un long soupir de consternation. Le laissant à ses réflexions sur l'abandon parental, je suis allée parler à Jack. Il faisait l'inventaire de ses affaires et cherchait de la place pour les fruits que nous avions ramenés. Il était boueux, ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de feuille, sans parler de son visage crasseux. Émettant un claquement de langue réprobateur en passant la main sur mon visage couvert de boue séchée, je n'imaginais pas traverser le désert dans des vêtements tellement raide qu'il m'était difficile de bouger.

-Jack, il faut qu'on aille se laver.

Il dissimula un soupir gardant sa tête dans le sac puis se retourna vers moi.

-Je ne rigole pas, tu te vois marcher des heures dans ces vêtements pourris sous la chaleur du Sahara ? Les affaires sont en sécurité ici, il faut qu'on se dépêche avant que quelqu'un arrive sur l'île.

Il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu ni même enthousiaste, est ce que c'était puéril de ma part de demander un minimum de confort alors que ma jambe était encore trouée ?

-Il faut que je lave ma jambe, j'ai couru partout dans la forêt et j'ai l'impression que ça n'a rien arrangé.

Je savais que c'était un peu bas d'invoquer mes blessures comme excuse alors qu'elles ne me faisaient pas tant souffrir que ça, mais quelque part c'était vrai, il ne fallait pas que ça s'infecte. Dans le désert, je n'aurais plus rien pour me soigner et lui aussi le savait. Son regard brun me fixa un moment plongé dans un conflit intérieur. Le déclic dans ses yeux ne m'échappa pas, il allait dire oui, étouffant un rictus naissant, je suis passée à un autre sujet moins important à mes yeux.

-D'ailleurs, Reapermon met longtemps pour redevenir Crookmon ?

-Eh bien...

Il se remémora sans doute la première fois.

-Il faut attendre qu'il se détende.

-Qu'il se détende ?

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers Slothmon, il avait continué de creuser d'impressionnants sillons dans la pierre à force de frotter ses griffes dessus.

-Oui qu'il dorme, ou qu'il se sente en sécurité. Et là « pouf ».

Il mima le bruit d'explosion avec ses deux mains en les ouvrants subitement devant mes yeux.

-Crookmon était revenu.

Je me suis raclée la gorge tendue, Jawmon semblait déjà bien trop sérieux pour sa petite taille mais Slothmon lui semblait carrément super anxieux. Allait-il réussir à se détendre rapidement pour redevenir un disciple ? Si je lui disais de se détendre n'allait-il pas faire tout le contraire ?

Marcher lui ferait peut être du bien, j'ai proposé à Jack de partir immédiatement pour le lac. Les arbres étaient vraiment rapproché les uns des autres, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que Slothmon était aussi large, Reapermon lui n'avait aucun problème pour slalomer entre eux. Emprunter un itinéraire zigzagant pour éviter les troncs trop proches n'avait fait que le perturber. Enfin arrivé à l'eau, Jack a posé son sac sur la berge plongeant tout habillé.

-Elle est super bonne, tu peux venir il n'y a pas de piranhas dans le digimonde !

Il plongea pour réapparaitre quelques mètres plus loin, ivre de bonheur. Optant pour une approche moins bestiale, j'ai enlevé mon pantalon et mon t-shirt pour les frotter l'un contre l'autre et enlever le plus gros de la crasse. Un bruit de sifflement équivoque me fit relever la tête.

-Eh !

Il but un peu la tasse en nageant sur place et recracha l'eau devant lui avant de recommencer à parler.

-N'oublie pas que je suis un mec quand même.

-Ouais ben regarde ailleurs alors.

Il rigola prononçant un « Oui m'dame » faussement sérieux avant de replonger plus loin. La boue avait formé un tâche sombre sur la surface de l'eau alors, je m'étais décalée quelques mètres plus loin pour continuer mon lavage jusqu'à ce que le résultat soir satisfaisant. Avisant un palmier courbé au dessus de l'eau, j'ai disposé mes affaires dessus pour qu'elles sèchent rapidement. Trempant un orteil prudent, j'ai fini par me jeter à l'eau. La sensation de l'eau fraiche était agréable, frictionnant mon visage avec mes paumes pour enlever toute la boue qui s'y était agglutinée, je suis remontée à la surface pour prendre une bouffée d'oxygène.

J'ai écarté les bras pour faire la planche un instant puis j'ai rincé mes cheveux énergiquement. Un picotement crispant me rappela que j'étais vraiment blessée.

Nageant jusqu'au bord de l'eau, je me suis hissée sur la rive à la force de mes biceps évitant tout contact physique entre ma blessure et la terre. Slothmon attendait couché à l'ombre parlant avec Reapermon de sa récente évolution. Reapermon en ainé dans la matière arriverait peut être à le rassurer mieux que moi. Reportant mon attention vers ma cuisse, je me suis tordue en deux pour mieux voir ma blessure. Elle n'avait pas trop mauvaise mine, elle semblait commencer à se refermer d'elle-même. Après tout le diamètre de la blessure était assez minime, finalement ce n'était peut être rien. J'ai tout de même évité de retourner dans l'eau trop longtemps pour éviter que ma peau se détende trop, si la plaie se rouvrait à cause de l'eau, je n'aurais pas l'air maline.

J'ai rejoins mon digimon, m'appuyant contre sa fourrure soyeuse les yeux fermés.

-Si tu veux, tu peux monter sur mon dos pour te reposer.

J'ai hoché la tête alors il s'est affaissé au sol pour me permettre de monter plus facilement. Couchée sur son dos, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage, d'être retournée dans mon lit, chez moi.

-On se réveille princesse c'est l'heure de partir.

Clignant des yeux, j'ai vu le plafond de la grotte au dessus de moi. Rencontrant de difficultés à lever le bras j'ai baissé la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. J'étais enveloppée dans le duvet et Jawmon couché sur moi sa truffe touchant presque mon visage.

-Jawmon, tu m'écrases.

Sursautant, il se dégagea rapidement pour que je puisse me redresser. Quelque chose de blanc apparut soudainement devant mes yeux, Jack me tendait un peigne.

-Tes cheveux ont séché pendant que tu dormais.

Le prenant d'une main rendue malhabile par un réveil un peu trop brutal, je l'ai fixé sans me rappeler à quoi servait cet objet. Indifférente à ce qui se passait autour de moi, je me suis simplement recouchée. Quelqu'un me secouait l'épaule.

-On se réveille j'ai dit !

Excédée, j'ai fini par rouvrir les yeux et ma mémoire décida de s'imposer à moi. L'endroit où j'étais, ce qui était arrivé, le lac. Je me suis redressée violemment, percutant Jack du sommet de mon crâne au passage. Il pesta la main plaquée sur une de ses pommettes.

-Bon ça y est oui ?! On te laisse dormir et après tu nous agresses ?

Frottant mes yeux du dos de ma main, j'ai baillé.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on est rentré ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Peut être une heure ou deux.

Le peigne gisait sur le tissu bleu devant moi, portant ma main à mes cheveux j'ai eu une grimace de désespoir. Je n'allais jamais réussir à enlever tous les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans ma tignasse brune. Une envie pressante me força à me lever un peu plus vite que je l'aurais souhaité, me précipitant vers l'extérieur, Jack m'empoigna par l'épaule.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où tu vas ?

- Lâche-moi ! Il faut que j'aille pisser !

Ses joues se tintèrent légèrement et il se détourna sans un mot pour retourner à ses affaires le temps que je satisfasse mes besoins naturels. Revenant dans la grotte, tous les trois m'attendaient prêt à partir, mes vêtements pendaient au bras de Jack.

-Tu t'habilles et on y va.

Me tendant mes affaires, je me suis empressée de les enfiler.

-Je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil derrière ton « passage », dans le désert la nuit tombe alors c'est pour ça qu'il faut en profiter tant qu'il fait frais de l'autre côté.

Acquiesçant, je suis passée devant pour ouvrir le mur. Plongeant pour la deuxième fois dans le passage vers le désert, j'ai senti une petite boule d'anxiété se former au fond de moi. J'ai attendu que mes camarades aient tous franchi le passage pour ouvrir le mur vers le désert, effectivement il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur.

-Bon, on a plus qu'à y aller je suppose.

Les trois garçons approuvèrent modérément inspiré par cette perspective. Mon premier pas dans le sable me crispa puis comme les autres, j'ai continué vers l'horizon. Derrière nous, le vent naissant effaçait nos traces.

Mot de l'auteur : Un troisième chapitre que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire, la « folle » commence à être évoquée sans pour autant qu'on sache exactement de quoi il en retourne, la traversée du désert qui s'annonce. J'espère en tout cas que vous appréciez mes personnages, même si Lorianne à tendance à être un peu égoïste qui ne l'est pas ?

Sur ce au prochain chapitre.


	4. La chaleur du Digimonde

Titre : La chaleur du Digimonde, Chapitre 4.

Disclaimer : Je me suis inspirée des différentes saisons de digimon pour créer mon histoire, aussi même si le monde a été transformé pour correspondre à mon histoire, il appartient aux créateurs de Digimon.

Serré les uns contre les autres sous le duvet bleu pour nous couvrir du soleil, l'idée de s'enfuir par le désert ne semblait plus si bonne.

Nous avions marché jusqu'au levé du soleil sans rien apercevoir d'autre que du sable, la carte holographique de Jack ne représentait que d'immenses plateaux désertiques, rien de bien engageant. Le thermos passait de mains en mains, la gorgée que nous allions prendre serait la dernière, il était presque vide. Une main protégeant le goulot du sable qui volait en tourbillonnant autour de nous, l'eau tiède a glissé tellement rapidement, me donnant encore plus soif mais je n'ai pas osé me plaindre, c'était dur pour tout le monde. Jawmon, le dos courbé et la langue pendante devait être celui qui souffrait le plus de la chaleur avec son poil épais.

On s'était mis d'accord pour dormir le jour et marcher la nuit pourtant malgré mes efforts, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la journée. Quand la nuit a commencé à tomber, aucun de nous n'y croyait plus.

Nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot, nous avions tous la bouche trop sèche pour ça, mais nous avons recommencé à marcher vers l'ouest. Je tenais Jawmon par la patte d'un côté et Crookmon avec l'autre main, Jack ouvrait la marche les yeux rivés sur sa carte, guettant un signe qui annoncerait un changement de terrain.

Mon esprit livré au mutisme du groupe se tenait la conversation tout seul. Qui pouvait être cette folle qui recherchait Jack ?

« Un digimon fou à lier assurément. »

Qui avait lancé la folle rumeur que les humains rendaient les digimons immortels ? Quoique moins catégorique sur cette réponse par manque de preuve, j'émettais un assez gros doute sur la possibilité d'un tel résultat. Après tout, ici, nous étions fais des mêmes données qu'eux mais notre potentiel de combat étant médiocre « l'expérience » rapportée ne devait pas être fameuse. Ou alors notre statut de « digisauveur » leur permettait de se digivolver à volonté ? C'était à la rigueur plus probable.

Mon bras gauche exerçant une pression anormale sur mon épaule, j'ai regardé derrière moi pour constater que Jawmon avait énormément ralentit la cadence.

Ma gorge était plus pâteuse que jamais et le premier son que j'ai sortit m'aurait fait rire en d'autres circonstances. Raclant ma gorge avec difficulté tant ma salive était devenue élastique, j'ai encouragé mon digimon à poursuivre. Hochant la tête, il a essayé d'aller plus vite. Sans réel succès mais l'intention était là.

Quelques pas plus loin ce fut au tour de Jack de s'arrêter, à son expression, je pouvais deviner qu'il était en train de craquer. Il tourna la tête vers moi, la lune éclairant son regard un rien moins que meurtrier. Les reproches qu'il m'adressait étaient clairs, nous n'aurions jamais du venir ici, à cause de toi nous allons mourir.

Si je n'avais pas eu peur de dessécher un peu plus ma trachée, j'aurais surement longuement soupiré créant des volutes de fumées dans la nuit froide.

Il a tapé du pied, jetant son digivice au loin sous le regard effaré de Crookmon puis sortant le duvet, s'est enroulé dedans pour prendre un peu de repos, sans nous adresser une seule fois la parole. Fermant les yeux avec force pour contenir quelques insultes que je lui aurais bien lancées, j'ai expiré un bon coup par le nez avant d'aller chercher le digivice.

Il fallait qu'on continue à avancer tant qu'il faisait nuit, serrant les mâchoires, j'ai pris mon propre digivice le posant à côté de Jack.

-Je vais continuer à marcher.

Prenant une forte inspiration pour dégager mon larynx, j'ai pu poursuivre.

-Je te laisse mon digivice pour que tu puisses me retrouver, Jawmon tu reste ici pour dormir.

Une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge, ce n'est pas la gêne respiratoire qui m'a stoppée mais bien l'angoisse.

-Je vais essayer de trouver de l'aide, bonne nuit.

Jack n'a pas bougé. Crookmon m'a regardé d'un air inquiet que j'ai balayé d'un revers de main comme si j'étais sûre de moi, quel mensonge évident. Pourtant, même Jawmon n'a pas discuté plongeant immédiatement dans un sommeil réparateur.

La distance que couvrait la carte était moindre que celle couverte par mon radar, le point blanc représentant mon digivice s'éloignait rapidement. Malgré la fatigue mon pas était leste et rapide, m'amenant toujours plus profondément dans ce désert sans fin. La moto et son sidecar me revinrent à l'esprit, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir un engin pareil à ce moment précis. Mais mon souhait n'a pas fonctionné alors j'ai avancé de nouveau porté par mes pieds, plus modeste qu'une moto mais fidèles au poste.

La lune avait atteint son point culminant et commençait à baisser dans le ciel, celui-ci restait néanmoins sombre me laissant encore une ou deux heures de répit avant la vague de chaleur qui allait tout submerger.

Le désert s'obstinait à rester désertique et l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, je n'avais rien prévu pour protéger ma tête du soleil. Touchant ma poche, j'ai senti mon portable, je l'en ait extrait avec espoir. Avec un peu de recul, j'aurais du me douter qu'entre son séjour dans l'eau, les chocs qu'il avait du prendre et l'endroit où je me trouvais, il était strictement impossible qu'il s'allume de nouveau. Pourtant l'espoir étant un sentiment typiquement humain et fortement tenace, j'ai ouvert le rabat fixant l'écran noir tandis que mon pouce appuyait sur le bouton marche.

Un flash de lumière, simple reflet de soleil levant, un mirage, alors je me suis mise à rire doucement, mon espoir venait d'être piétiné.

Quand le bruit de démarrage du portable à retentit, je n'étais plus trop sûre de moi.

J'ai cherché à déglutir sans grand succès, ma salive se faisant rare. L'écran était de nouveau noir mais ça ne voulait rien dire, il se mettait automatiquement en veille après dix secondes. Approchant de nouveau mon doigt du bouton marche, je me suis mordu les lèvres pour m'empêcher de pleurer et de gaspiller le peu d'eau restant dans mon corps. On me demandait mon code pin, instinctivement mes doigts ont parcourut l'écran tactile déclenchant l'allumage de l'appareil.

Mes yeux se sont rivés sur l'endroit où l'information cruciale allait s'afficher. Le démarrage ne m'avait jamais parut aussi long et quand enfin mon téléphone m'indiqua réseau maximum, j'ai hurlé de joie.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps ça allait durer, alors je me suis dépêchée d'envoyer un sms à ma sœur pour lui dire que j'allais bien. Cependant, au moment d'écrire ce fut le trou noir.

Sur l'écran des mots que je venais d'inscrire sans y penser me donnaient froid dans le dos.

« Je vais mourir. »

Les lèvres serrées, j'ai effacé le dernier mot. Envoyer ce genre de message à une gamine de onze ans était cruel.

« Je vais revenir. »

Des larmes avaient réussi à se former dans mes yeux puisant leur eau je ne sais où. J'ai penché la tête en arrière pour que mon corps les réabsorbe et ma vue a cessée d'être floue. Je ne pouvais pas promettre un truc pareil dans la situation où je me trouvais.

« Je vous aime. »

J'ai appuyé sur envoyer, un léger vague à l'âme. Essayant d'activer internet, je me suis rendue compte que tout était opérationnel. Curieuse, j'ai essayé de chercher dans les disparitions d'enfant récentes le nom de Jack afin de voir si la réalité s'écoulait aussi rapidement que le temps d'ici. Pour restreindre mes réponses bien trop nombreuses, j'ai cherché du côté de Lille comme Jack m'avait dit venir de là bas.

Jack Nevers, dix sept ans, disparut de son domicile le 26 Juillet 2012 tôt dans la matinée.

La date me fit tiquer, le jour de mon arrivée dans le digimonde nous étions le 7 Septembre. Le calcul était simple, Jack était là depuis plus longtemps qu'il le croyait, au moins quarante trois jours et non vingt sept. J'ai hésité à laisser un commentaire attestant de sa bonne santé, puis finalement je me suis abstenue. Si Jack ne rentrait pas, je n'aurais donné de faux espoirs à personne.

J'ai ensuite cherché mon nom, Lorianne Hermas, dans la base de recherche du Var.

Il y avait bien un avis de recherche, ma disparition remontait à quatre jours.

C'était assez étrange de se savoir recherchée partout dans le pays, mais que paradoxalement à l'endroit où je me trouvais, personne ne viendrais me chercher.

Mon portable s'est éteint alors que je regardais ma photo, elle avait été prise à l'anniversaire de ma sœur, un moment de pur bonheur.

L'écran noir m'avait absorbée quelques instants mais la chaleur naissante m'avait poussée à continuer de marcher vers l'ouest. Avec un peu de chance, les garçons étaient en train de me rejoindre, après tout, j'avais le digivice de Jack. Je ne pouvais pas nier l'avoir pris en partie pour qu'il soit obligé de me rejoindre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

J'aurais tellement voulut avoir un tee-shirt à manche longue et une casquette, le soleil n'était pas encore à son point culminant mais je me sentais brûler. La blessure de ma jambe semblait néanmoins apprécier cette sécheresse, la croute qui s'était formé était dure comme la pierre. Comment un désert pouvait il être aussi long, quelque chose me disait que j'allais mourir soit d'insolation, soit de déshydratation dans la journée à ce rythme.

Arrivée au pied d'une dune, j'ai levé la tête, de l'autre côté il y aurait surement de l'ombre. Revigorée par cette idée, j'an entrepris l'ascension à quatre pattes pour assurer ma stabilité. Glissant régulièrement de quelques centimètres à cause du sable fin, j'ai néanmoins fini par arriver en haut, ruisselante. Essuyant mon front pour éviter que ma transpiration horriblement salée ne me coule une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, j'ai observé la dune suivante encore plus haute qui me narguait. Épuisée, je me suis laissée glissée entre les deux dunes, profitant de l'ombre une bonne dizaine de minute. Alors que j'étais aux trois quart de la pente, j'ai regardé en arrière, j'étais au moins à une douzaine de mètre du sol.

Quand j'ai dépassé le sommet en chancelant, j'ai su que c'était la fin, que j'allais m'en sortir.

Au loin les contours d'une immense bâtisse se dessinaient, entourée d'herbe d'un vert chatoyant et un étang azur surplombé d'un pont, que je devinais être de pierre, trônait à côté de la bâtisse.

Étrangement, ma bouche réussi à saliver un peu à la vue de cette eau, je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que ce que je voyais n'était pas un mirage.

Il fallait absolument que mon corps supporte les trois ou quatre heures de marche qu'il me restait à parcourir jusqu'à là bas.

Dans ces moments là, le temps parait irréel. Je sentais que je marchais, tout en ayant plus vraiment conscience de ce que je faisais, mon corps était guidé uniquement par mon instinct de survie qui me murmurait encore et encore.

« Continue, tu y es presque. »

Pourtant à chaque fois que je concentrais ma vision sur mon objectif, c'était tellement loin.

Je suis tombée une première fois, le sable me brulait le visage.

« Relève-toi. »

Je ne savais pas si c'était ma conscience, mon subconscient ou simplement moi-même qui me parlait, mon cette petite voix m'aidait à garder courage. Alors que le sable m'avait immédiatement brulé le visage, mes pieds eux ne sentaient plus rien depuis longtemps malgré mes baskets prévue pour l'effort. Je n'osais pas baisser la tête de peur d'en voir des morceaux derrière moi, de réaliser qu'en faite je marchais non plus sur mes membres mais mes os. C'était surréaliste comme pensée, pourtant il n'y avait que ce genre de délire psychotique qui arrivait à m'occuper l'esprit pour me tenir consciente.

Ma deuxième chute fut plus dure, mon esprit n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne tenais pas debout alors que mon corps oppressé d'épuisement, faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour suivre.

« Relève-toi. »

-Non, je n'ai pas envie.

Je crois bien que j'ai parlé à voix haute, sans certitude. Je ne voulais plus me lever, c'était trop loin, trop dur. A quoi bon m'épuiser pour mourir quelques heures plus tard. J'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir envoyé de message pour la famille de Jack, ce monde était horrible, il avait tellement peu de chance de s'en sortir. Le digivice était toujours dans ma main, sans que j'ai le souvenir de l'avoir serré entre mes doigts, la trace imprimée dans ma peau attestant le contraire.

Je me sentais un peu désolée pour Jack, j'aurais mieux fait de lui laisser son digivice, j'avais réduit ses chances de survie. Il avait peut être raison, nous aurions du rester dans la forêt.

Mes paupières étaient fermées mais la lumière du soleil s'obstinait à passer au travers, des points blancs dansaient sur mes pupilles. Un bruit de moteur m'a forcé à les rouvrir.

« Lève-toi ! Maintenant ! »

Mes bras engourdis sortirent brutalement de leur torpeur me soulevant du sol où je m'étais affalée. Clignant des yeux pour effacer les tâches noires, ombres du soleil, qui me masquaient la vue, j'ai courut vers le bruit. C'était la moto, j'en étais sûre avant même de l'avoir vue.

Il roulait dos à moi, il ne me verrait pas, il fallait que je crie, très fort.

Raclant ma gorge désespérément, j'ai vite compris que ma gorge était trop sèche, qu'il aurait fallut que je boive pour crier sans m'étouffer. Alors je suis restée debout à regarder partir mon dernier espoir. Un coup d'œil vers ce que j'identifiais maintenant comme une sorte de grand manoir me fit plisser le front. Il n'était pas encore « à côté » mais peut être à quelque chose comme deux ou trois kilomètres. Cherchant l'immense dune derrière moi, le chemin que j'avais parcourut me parut faramineux. J'ai jeté un regard courroucé sur mes pieds, malheureusement ils étaient encore là, je n'avais aucune excuse pour ne pas continuer alors que j'étais déjà debout. Ca aurait été stupide de me recoucher.

Un pied après l'autre, j'ai réduit la distance qui me séparait de mon Éden.

Comment allaient les garçons ? Avec un peu de chance, j'allais vraiment pouvoir leur amener de l'aide, à ce moment là, Jack oublierait surement nos deux journées dans le désert.

Étrangement, alors que je pensais que des ailes me pousseraient dans le dos, les derniers mètres ont été les plus atroces. Mes jambes trainaient, ma vision était totalement floue et mon équilibre plus précaire que jamais. Quand je suis une nouvelle fois tombée, une vague de furie m'a ensevelie. J'avais atteins l'herbe, j'étais couchée dedans, alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me relever pour aller boire de ce fichu étang ?

J'avais réussi à me lever alors que je croyais mourir momifiée, maintenant que j'avais touché autre chose que du sable mes forces comptaient me faire faux bond ?

La fraicheur de la verdure sous ma tête, l'ombre faite par le manoir, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre malgré ma fureur, je me suis endormie. A moins que je ne sois tombée dans les pommes.

-On se réveille princesse.

Me tête dodelinait dans l'herbe alors qu'on me secouait l'épaule.

-Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

Cette voix geignarde me disait quelque chose, autant au moins que la première personne à avoir parlé.

-Mais non elle n'est pas morte, elle fait une sieste alors que nous on était en train de mourir sous le soleil.

Quelque chose de franchement énervant titillait mon cerveau mais ma priorité restait la même, j'avais soif.

-Qui c'est cette fille ?

Ah, une voix totalement inconnue.

-Elle se présentera elle-même quand elle sera réveillée. Debout j'ai dit !

Les secousses étaient tellement désagréables, pourtant mon cerveau fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et dans un immonde borborygme, j'ai prononcé son nom, incertaine.

-Jack ?

Les couleurs étaient floues autour de moi, j'avais une migraine de colosse et pour ne rien arranger, j'avais toujours aussi soif. Au son de ma voix, il s'était fait un peu plus doux. Il avait même l'air vaguement inquiet en voyant mon visage.

-Ca va pas ?

Mon cerveau s'est très vite remis en marche quand une remarque plus qu'acide a franchi mes lèvres.

-D'après toi pauvre abruti ? Après tout je me sentais tellement bien par terre que j'ai fais une sieste.

Les mots s'étaient enchainé tellement rapidement que je me suis étranglée dès la fin de la phrase, je manquais d'air et de salive pour réguler tout ça. Pourtant au lieu de m'écorcher à vif ma gorge a semblé se réhydrater d'elle-même. Jack a passé sa main derrière mon dos pour me soutenir comme si quelque chose d'horrible s'était soudain produit et que j'allais m'écrouler. J'ai levé un sourcil baissant la tête pour suivre son regard, mon sourcil s'est baissé de lui-même.

Finalement, ma gorge s'était bien écorchée, ce qui expliquait la sensation de réhydratation soudaine. Du sang coulait de mes lèvres jusque sur mon jogging en long filet épais, peu ragoutant.

Ni une ni deux, il était hors de question que même mon sang m'abandonne alors je l'ai aspiré dans un bruit de succion peu féminin mais très efficace. Je me suis rendue compte que l'appui solide que me procurait les mains de Jack avait disparut quand je me suis retrouvée dos au sol alors qu'il émettait des sortes de cri de dégout visiblement.

-T'es dégueulasse !

Sa réaction me fit penser qu'il n'avait pas du beaucoup souffrir dans le désert pour me dire ça. L'étang, il fallait que j'aille boire. Tournant la tête, j'ai constaté avec joie qu'une seule roulade sur le côté me permettrait de m'immerger complètement. Par mesure de sécurité, j'ai quand même prévenu Jack.

-Je suis complètement vidée, je n'arriverais jamais à nager.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça...

Sa phrase m'indifférant totalement, je me suis laissée tombée dans l'eau, entendant un cri horrifié à travers sa surface translucide. J'ai ouvert la bouche laissant couler le liquide jusqu'au fond de mon gosier gorgée après gorgée, il fallait que je fasse vite avant que Jack me sorte de l'eau. Ce qui n'a pas manqué d'arriver quelques secondes plus tard. Aussitôt sortie à l'air libre, j'ai inspiré sans trop écouter ce qu'il était en train de crier puis je me suis endormie la tête sur son épaule.

Quand je me suis réveillée, il faisait nuit noir, allongée sur quelque chose d'incroyablement confortable, je me suis enroulée dans ce qui semblait être une couette.

Ca n'allait pas, pas du tout.

Je me suis redressée tous mes sens en alerte, j'étais dans une pièce sombre à peine éclairée par la lumière de la lune. J'étais sur un lit, ce qui aurait pu paraitre très logique en pleine nuit dans d'autres circonstances, mais qui me laissait perplexe pour le moment.

Sortant une jambe puis l'autre, j'ai fais glisser mes pieds au sol, couinant quand ils touchèrent la surface froide d'un carrelage. Ils me faisaient mal, constellés de cloques dont je devinais l'emplacement en palpant légèrement. Impossible de me déplacer sans me trahir, cela dit, je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça pour me trahir. Quand la lumière s'est allumée, j'ai à moitié retenu un cri de surprise mêlé de peur. Un énorme fantôme à l'air peu engageant se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi.

Ses dents pointues, ses yeux noirs aux pupilles blanches, les déchirures au bas du drap le recouvrant, à moins ce qu'il soit le drap lui-même, rien de tout ça n'exhalait l'amour et l'amitié.

Je n'avais pas besoin du digivice pour me dire que ce digimon était un Bakemon, pokémon virus ayant fait de nombreuses apparitions dans le rôle du méchant de la série. Un gargouillis sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle semblait prise de soubresauts, je crois bien qu'il était en train de rire. Prudente et essayant de contrôler mes haussements de sourcils pour ne pas paraitre méprisante ou hautaine, je lui ai demandé où nous étions.

-Dans le manoir des Bakemons.

A moitié surprenant.

-Il n'y aurait pas par hasard un garçon et deux digimons ici ?

-Non.

-Non ?

Un peu inquiète à l'idée qu'on m'ait laissée seule avec ce digimon suspect et très inquiète à l'idée qu'il y en ait d'autres comme lui, j'ai insisté.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas là ?

-Si, ils sont là.

Mon sourcil droit monta à la place qu'il cherchait à atteindre depuis un moment, inscrivant clairement le mépris que je ressentais.

-Pourquoi avoir dit le contraire alors ?

Le gargouillis recommença, la certitude qu'il se payait ma tête était maintenant acquise.

-Par ce qu'il y a deux garçons et beauuuucoup de digimons ici.

Fier de son effet, il recommença à rire de plus belle. Je me suis pressée les tempes avec la paume de mes mains, essayant d'oublier ce que j'avais en face de moi. Il me semblait avoir entendu une voix inconnue avant de plonger, certainement celle de l'autre garçon, était-ce aussi un humain ?

-Tu peux me conduire à eux ?

Examinant mes pieds, j'ai finalement opté pour une autre demande.

-Ou plutôt leur dire de venir me voir ?

Il resta figé un instant, prenant en considération mes paroles puis la lumière s'est éteinte à nouveau et même si je ne le voyais plus, je savais qu'il était partit. M'allongeant avec délice sur mon matelas maintenant que l'inquiétude ne ternissait plus mon plaisir, j'ai fermé les yeux. Il y avait un autre garçon, une pointe de regret passa rapidement, j'aurais préféré une fille. Cependant, on a rarement ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Tirant sur l'élastique de mon jogging, j'ai passé la main dans ma jambe de pantalon pour examiner les restes de ma blessure, la croute était saine et bientôt, il ne resterait pas plus qu'une marque blanchâtre. L'histoire semblait prendre un tournant favorable et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais assoupie quand la lumière m'a fait papillonner des yeux. Je me suis redressée, Jack était à la porte avec, certainement, cet « autre garçon » dont j'avais entendu la voix. J'ai laissé échapper une sorte de cri de stupeur et d'admiration, j'avais devant moi le croisement entre un homme et un titan, famélique mais un titan quand même. Un bon mètre quatre vingt cinq passé, par rapport à mon mètre soixante six, il était immense. Ce qui était étonnant c'était que mis à part sa grandeur, il avait tout d'un petit garçon. La peau lisse mais très bronzé, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vu l'endroit où il avait élu domicile. Des yeux gris agrandis par la perspective que donnaient ses longs cils, étaient entouré par des cheveux aussi noirs que les miens rebiquant en tous sens. Il avait les lèvres fines, le fait qu'elles soient pincées les faisait quasiment disparaitre. Visiblement, il n'était pas très à l'aise. Caché derrière Jack comme un enfant, alors qu'il le dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètre, le spectacle était saugrenu.

Le regard courroucé de Jack capta mon attention et levant une main en signe de paix, je l'ai agité en l'air, un sourire innocent éclairant mon visage.

-Salut Jack.

-Pourquoi tu es partie toute seule dans le désert ? Tu es complètement folle ?

Fronçant les sourcils, ma voix prit une teinte de reproche à son tour.

-Je t'ai prévenu avant de partir comme tu boudais, je suis partie en prenant ça pour un oui, tu n'as pas protesté à ce que je sache.

Il a attrapé ses cheveux des deux mains laissant échapper un flot d'insulte à mon encontre tout à fait saisissant.

-Je me suis endormi, c'est quand je me suis réveillé que je me suis rendu compte que tu t'étais barrée ! Pauvre crétine ! Tu es partie sans eau en plus et sans rien pour te protéger du soleil et de surcroit avec MON digivice !

Il avait nettement accentué l'appartenance de l'objet que j'avais emporté avec moi, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai retenu.

-Comment ça sans eau ? Il n'y en avait plus !

-Dans la gourde oui, mais il y avait les fruits et les noix de coco, pauvre tâche !

Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi il n'avait pas semblé trop souffrir de son séjour dans le désert. Les joues empourprées, je me sentais idiote. Voulant attraper une mèche de mes cheveux pour l'enrouler autour de mes doigts afin de m'apaiser, je me suis rendue compte que même ça n'était pas possible. Mes cheveux étaient devenus un nid de nœuds, impossible d'y glisser un doigt.

Quand je suis allée dans la forêt pour prévenir Jack, quand il ne m'a pas répondu, je me suis demandé ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas eu mon digivice, si je m'étais éloignée de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était caché. M'aurait-il laissé mourir comme j'avais faillit le faire ?

-De toute façon qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de prendre mon digivice ? Et si j'étais tombé sur un digimon de haut niveau ? Comment j'aurais fais avec deux minuscules digimons ?! Pourquoi tu as fait un truc pareil ?

-Par ce que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance mais que la réciproque est vraie aussi, je voulais que tu ne m'abandonne pas.

J'ai senti mes lèvres bouger laissant échapper une phrase que j'aurais mieux fait de garder pour moi, car même si ma voix avait faiblit, je savais qu'ils avaient tous les deux très bien entendu. Son visage s'était durci, et une grimace amère avait confirmé mes doutes.

-Tu vois ?

Il s'est laissé tomber sur un lit voisin au mien, l'inconnu restant figé debout sans oser bouger.

-Oui mais ça ne va pas aller comme ça. En faisant ça tu aurais pu me mettre dans une situation plus que dangereuse, je n'ai pas très envie que ce genre d'initiative finisse par tuer un de nous deux.

Silencieuse, j'ai médité ses paroles.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre de venir te sauver quoi qu'il arrive, et je sais que tu ne peux pas non plus me faire cette promesse alors je ne vois pas de solution.

-Vipère. Tu es en train de me dire que tu me referais un coup pareil ?

Jouant avec mes doigts sans oser relever la tête, j'hésitais.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne pensais pas autant tenir à la vie tu vois. J'ai découvert un aspect assez dérangeant de ma personnalité ici. Je ne peux pas te dire ce dont je suis capable ou non, par ce que moi-même je ne sais plus trop.

Son silence, son absence de reproche m'a fait comprendre qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que je voulais dire. Lui aussi avait du vivre une expérience similaire. La découverte d'un caractère primal en situation de danger imminent. La tension me mettait mal à l'aise alors j'ai détourné le sujet vers quelque chose de moins sérieux.

-Et toi tu es qui ?

Le concerné sursauta presque, il pensait surement qu'on l'avait oublié, ce qui était peu probable vu sa position de piquer en plein milieu de la chambre. Il entrelaça ses mains nerveusement, gardant son regard braqué sur le sol.

-L..is…

Un sourcil relevé, j'ai répété ce que je venais d'entendre incrédule.

-Lys ? Tu t'appelle Lys ?

Il secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Louis.

Ce prénom était associé pour moi à petit, les p'tits louis du rayon fromage, ou encore le cochon taupe de l'âge de glace. Voir un grand gaillard avec ce nom me laissait pantoise.

-C'était toi sur la moto ?

Un sourire niais étira ses lèvres, il perdit un peu de sa réserve.

-Oui, j'aime bien explorer les alentours.

Si les alentours signifiait le désert, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de passionnant à ça.

-Je retourne tous les jours aux pyramides mais impossible de retrouver le passage.

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés, j'étais persuadée qu'il parlait des passages aqueux.

-Tu étais dans la forêt avec de venir ici ?

Coupé dans la longue tirade qu'il avait commencé, il devint légèrement méfiant.

-Sur l'île des Goblimons ? Oui, j'y étais au début.

-Comment tu as trouvé le passage dans la grotte ?

-Par hasard pendant que je me cachais.

Ses yeux se détournèrent des miens, revoyant surement des choses peu plaisantes.

-Et après le passage des pyramides il y a quoi ?

Me lançant un sourire franc, il répondit sans hésitation.

-Une magnifique prairie. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais y retourner et cette fois je marquerais le chemin.

Une prairie, c'était effectivement beaucoup plus tentant qu'un immense désert même si le manoir semblait confortable à vivre. Quoique les Bakemons me donnaient froids dans le dos.

-Comment tu es devenu ami avec les Bakemons ?

Voyant ses oreilles rougir, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

-Ils aiment la cuisine, alors je leur ai appris ce que je savais faire et ils ont renoncé à l'idée de faire de moi leur sacrifice.

J'étais bien heureuse de ne pas être tombée là avant lui, mes talents en cuisine étant plus que sommaire tant j'appréciais les facilitées d'une boîte de conserve.

-Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai faim.

Jack s'était relevé décidé à aller prendre son diner de ce pas, Louis lui emboita le pas et ils sortirent, me laissant médusée. Je ne pouvais pas marcher à cause des ampoules suintantes sous mes pieds, avisant mon drap du coin de l'œil, j'ai rapidement oublié l'idée de m'entortiller les pieds dedans pour marcher. C'est seulement après cinq longues minutes que ma porte s'est de nouveau ouverte, laissant apparaitre la tête de Jack.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'as pas faim ?

-Non c'est pas ça mais j'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai des cloques de partout et la chaleur à pas trop arrangé le tout.

-Attends un peu, je reviens.

M'allongeant dos au mur, j'ai découvert une table de nuit en bois sombre où était posé un verre d'eau que je me suis dépêchée d'avaler. L'eau me semblait être le liquide le plus précieux de la terre. Mon verre à peine posé, la lumière s'est éteinte laissant un gargouillis familier raisonner un instant. Au moment où le bruit s'est arrêté mon verre est réapparut plein devant mes yeux. J'ai lancé un merci à l'air en me doutant que le Bakemon m'entendait.

La porte claqua violemment laissant échapper un « oups » à peine désolé, une bassine d'eau entre les mains mon compagnon était revenu plus gai que jamais.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Des feuilles ramollies flottaient dans l'eau tiède.

-Une potion magique, tends tes pieds.

M'exécutant sans enthousiasme, l'effet fut saisissant. Les feuilles qu'il appliquait sur mes pieds me firent un bien fou, l'eau tiède détendait la peau devenue sèche et presque coupante des cloques éclatées sous mes pieds. Les yeux fermés, j'ai savouré la sensation d'apaisement qui me parcourait.

-Jack, tu es un dieu de la médecine artisanale.

Il rigola à ma remarque.

-Pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Je suppose que la seule solution serrait de se séparer. Je ne tiens pas plus à mourir que toi, alors si tu me mets en danger, je vais devoir faire un choix.

Mes mains se sont crispées, l'idée de me retrouver seule avec Jawmon était terrifiante. Jack s'est relevé comme si de rien n'était, lui il était fort, il avait été tout seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi.

-Je suppose que tu as deviné lequel.

Mot de l'auteur : Un troisième compagnon, une séparation plus qu'imminente, une prairie...

Tout cela prend une drôle de direction, pourtant je sais exactement où je vais !

Jack et Lorianne seront bientôt séparés, Louis et son digimon devront choisir leur camp.

Un chapitre joyeux en perspective n'est il pas ?

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !


	5. Incompréhension dans le Digimonde

Titre : Incompréhension dans le Digimonde, Chapitre 5.

Disclaimer : Je me suis inspirée des différentes saisons de digimon pour créer mon histoire, aussi même si le monde a été transformé pour correspondre à mon histoire, il appartient aux créateurs de Digimon.

Jack m'avait porté jusqu'à la salle à manger après avoir bandé mes pieds, empêchant les cataplasmes de feuilles qui se trouvaient en dessous de se détacher. Il ne semblait pas affecté par sa décision, c'était normal après tout, qui étions nous l'un pour l'autre : personne.

J'étais crasseuse mais tellement affamée que les convenances ne voulaient plus rien dire. Marquant une pause dans ma grande bouffe, j'ai eu une pensée ironique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les convenances ne voulaient plus rien dire, vu que, plus rien n'avait de sens ici. Aider son prochain ? Quelle idée absurde. Seules les personnes qui ne souffrent pas peuvent aider ceux qui souffrent, deux personnes en détresse que peuvent-elles s'apporter mutuellement à par des ennuis ?

Mordant rageusement dans un pilon juteux, je me suis éclaboussée sous le regard médusé de Louis. Pour lui les convenances semblaient encore avoir un sens, manque de bol, je n'en avais rien à foutre.

-Il faut qu'on mette au point la suite du programme, Lorianne ?

J'ai relevé la tête sans cesser de manger, étrangement, je voyais la décision de Jack comme une trahison et ça me révoltait. Il ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage et continua, satisfait de l'attention qu'il avait obtenue de moi.

-Jawmon m'a expliqué que ton digivice servait de radar.

M'étouffant avec le morceau de viande que j'étais en train d'avaler, je me suis promis de dire deux mots à mon imbécile de digimon. J'ai bu un verre d'eau et ma toux est passée alors que Jack continuait de m'estomaquer par son sens de déduction.

-J'en ai rapidement déduis même si je n'ai pas pu le vérifier que c'est ça qui t'a permis de trouver le passage, pas vrai ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il a poursuivit.

-Le désert n'étant pas vraiment un endroit agréable et surtout ne semblant pas contenir de porte de sortie, il perd tout intérêt donc nous avons tout intérêt justement à le quitter. Est-ce que tu peux nous guider jusqu'à la prairie ?

Le regard de Louis s'était mit à briller dans ma direction. J'analysais le pour et le contre de cette décision avec froideur. D'une part, je n'avais pas envie d'arranger la vie de Jack, mon caractère revanchard sans doute. De l'autre, ça m'assurait sa protection jusqu'à la prairie, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Je ne savais pas non plus ce que comptais faire Louis, ni quel était son partenaire digimon d'ailleurs. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, d'une bonne nuit de sommeil après m'être récurée de haut en bas. Avachie sur le dossier de ma chaise, j'ai demandé d'un air détaché ce qui me tenait à cœur.

-C'est possible de se laver ici ?

Les plis sur le front de Jack m'avertissaient que je ne m'en sortirais pas comme ça, mais on verrait plus tard, ici nous étions en sécurité. Il s'est levé nous abandonnant sans un mot Louis et moi.

-Bon alors c'est possible ou pas ?

Sortant de sa torpeur, il hocha vivement la tête.

- Suis-moi je vais t'y amener.

J'ai émis un long soupir.

-Si tu m'aide à marcher sans problème, sinon, il va y avoir un léger problème.

Le rouge lui colorant de nouveau les oreilles, il s'approcha pour me prêter son épaule me soutenant d'un bras solide par la taille. Clopinant jusqu'à une des innombrables portes blanche du manoir, je suis restée muette de surprise quand elle s'est ouverte devant moi.

Le sol était en pierre blanche, pas une seule rainure ne marquait les liaisons entre blocs comme si le sol avait été taillé dans une seule et même pierre. Une piscine d'eau fumante taillée dans cette même pierre qui composait le sol semblait m'appeler au fond de la pièce. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête m'y plonger. J'ai pourtant du attendre que Louis me pose assez près pour que je puisse me débrouiller seule mais il ne semblait pas décidé à partir. M'indiquant l'emplacement des serviettes, du savon de sable et de bassines, en me conseillant de me débarbouiller avant de plonger dans l'eau. Finalement, il semblait arriver à la fin quand au seuil de la porte, une nouvelle fois, il s'est retourné pour me parler.

-Je serais juste derrière la porte, appelle moi quand tu auras fini.

J'ai hoché la tête en secouant la main vers l'extérieur pour l'inciter à partir et enfin la porte a émis le « clac » tant attendu. Frétillant à l'idée de mon bain chaud, je me suis néanmoins remémoré le conseil de Louis, mieux valait se débarbouiller correctement et éviter de souiller l'eau pour en profiter au maximum. Gambadant à quatre pattes jusqu'aux bassines, j'en ai attrapé trois, attrapant également au passage trois serviettes.

Revenue vers le bord de l'eau, j'ai commencé par ôter tous mes vêtements, les empilant au fur et à mesure dans la première bassine. Plongeant la deuxième bassine dans l'eau, j'ai versé de l'eau sur mes affaires pour ramollir la crasse afin qu'ils soient récupérables. Puisant de nouveau de l'eau dans le baquet, j'ai trempé une serviette dedans poussant la bassine vers le centre de la pièce, la où se trouvait une évacuation d'eau au sol. Après avoir remplit la suivante, je l'ai emmené avec moi au centre de la pièce et j'ai commencé mon décrassage en profondeur.

Me frottant avec la serviette, l'eau noire et boueuse qui suintait au sol n'en finissait pas, je désespérais presque que l'eau éclaircisse un jour à mon contact quand elle est passée de marron boue à simplement brunâtre. Jugeant que le plus gros de la crasse était partit, j'ai entamé la phase savonneuse. J'avais du faire plusieurs aller-retour pour remplir d'eau propre mes bassines et enfin le résultat semblait probant. Même mes cheveux avaient fini par abandonner leur début de dreadlocks naturels.

Trempant un doigt appréciateur dans l'eau chaude, je me suis immergée jusqu'au cou.

Je savais déjà que j'allais donner mon accord à Jack, mais on ne savait jamais mieux valait prendre le temps d'une nuit pour y réfléchir encore.

Mon esprit se vida pour quelques instants de plénitude.

De petits coups sur la porte me tirèrent de mon apathie, je suppose que Louis devait se demander si j'étais en train de me noyer. Il attendrait car je n'avais pas envie de me lever dans l'immédiat. Des coups nettement plus forts résonnèrent dans la pièce avant que la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me cacher vu que j'étais quasiment totalement plongée dans l'eau mais cette atteinte à la vie privée m'énervait sensiblement.

-Toi que les choses soient claires, tu n'as pas intérêt à songer à te suicider avant de m'avoir emmené à cette fichue prairie !

Clignant des yeux face à cette idée incongrue, j'ai éclaté de rire.

-Lorianne ! Lorianne ! Ne meurs pas !

Voilà maintenant que Jawmon pensait que j'étais soumise à des pulsions suicidaires, c'était totalement absurde. Alors j'ai rigolé de plus belle.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais me suicider exactement ?

A fleur de peau, mon compagnon de route m'exposa une réponse si ridicule que j'ai cru en mourir de rire.

-Par ce que ça fait des heures que je suis dans mon bain ? Mais c'est complètement débile ! Je me suis juste endormie !

J'avais essayé de me montrer sérieuse mais mon fou rire ne me quittait plus. Quand la porte a claqué laissant Jawmon indécis quant à quoi faire dans la salle de bain, je l'ai invité à se baigner avec moi après lui avoir promis de le sécher moi-même.

J'ai rapidement arrêté de rire. Si cette idée lui avait parut probable, c'est surement que lui-même avait du être tenté ou au moins y avait pensé. Le suicide, une chose dont je ne serais certainement pas capable. Ces derniers jours, je m'étais rendue compte combien j'avais eu peur de mourir.

J'ai pensé à ma sœur, croisant les doigts pour que mon message lui parvienne, il fallait que j'arrive à rentrer. Que je retourne chez moi.

Après m'être bien séchée un Bakemon avait proposé d'essorer mes vêtements afin que je puisse les enfiler rapidement puis j'étais retournée dans la grande chambre. Seule avec Jawmon, au milieu des dix lits de la pièce, je me sentais un peu abandonnée, sachant bien que très bientôt, il serait ma seule compagnie. Mon digimon s'est endormi au moment où il s'est affalé dans le lit voisin au mien, moi je n'avais plus sommeil, j'avais assez dormi.

Slothmon était assez fort pour me défendre en cas d'attaque peut être qu'il suffirait à me sauver de ce monde. Je l'espérais en tout cas.

-On se réveille princesse.

Toutes mes matinées commençaient de la même manière ces derniers jours. C'est ce que je croyais quand quelqu'un a fait basculer mon lit sur le côté me ratatinant au sol. Me tenant les côtes d'une main tandis que l'autre palpait mon nez, j'ai tourné ma tête vers Jack.

-T'es pas tranquille dans ta tête toi...

Pendant qu'il remettait mon lit sur ses quatre pieds, je me suis assise sur le lit vide à côté de moi, massant mon nez pour faire partir la douleur.

-Je suis venu te lancer un ultimatum, soit...

-Je ne veux pas savoir vu que je sais de quoi tu parles et que j'ai décidé d'accepter.

Il avait gardé la bouche entre ouverte l'air suspicieux, il m'avait jaugé sans savoir trop quoi penser. Sans doute me prenait-il pour un monstre pour douter de moi à ce point.

-Qu'est ce que tu croyais que j'allais m'enfuir avec mon digivice pour la prairie, à pied ?

J'avais bien l'impression que l'hypothèse lui avait traversé l'esprit, c'était à se demander s'il avait bien dix sept ans.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu es venu me menacer ?

Sans me répondre, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Jawmon s'était réveillé en sursaut, tournant la tête dans tous les sens en quête d'un éventuel intrus. J'ai soupiré. Je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles quand nous ne serions plus que tous les deux.

-Dis-moi Jawmon, où est mon digivice exactement ?

-C'est Jack qui l'a gardé je crois.

Un claquement de langue désapprobateur a accueilli cette réponse et c'est seulement le soir que j'ai fini par le récupérer. Pendant le repas du midi, nous avions convenu de partir le soir à pied car la moto de Louis ne pouvait pas tous nous transporter. C'est la que j'ai rencontré son partenaire digimon, Impmon. Contrairement à Jack et moi ce digimon ci existait déjà, Louis ne l'avait pas dessiné, il avait fait une sorte de collage en imaginant à quoi correspondraient les stades intermédiaires non dévoilé dans le dessin animé. Une autre forme de travail créatif.

J'ai aussi découvert le pouvoir spécial de son digivice, loin des fonctions finalement assez similaires de Jack et moi, le sien permettait de stocker une infinité de choses non-vivante. Et évidemment c'était un avantage non négligeable dans une expédition de pouvoir emmener autant de chose dans un si petit appareil.

Impmon semblait apprécier l'odeur roussie de la fourrure de Jawmon, ce dernier appréciant moins et venant couiner à mes pieds pour que je le défende, ce à quoi je répondais simplement :

-T'es sur que t'es un digimon toi ?

Malheureux comme les pierres, il avait fini par aller se faire consoler dans les bras de Louis qui avait sermonné Impmon, sans grand succès.

Le soleil était bas, bientôt, il passerait sous l'horizon, annonçant notre départ.

J'ai regardé le manoir pensive, c'était peut être bien l'endroit le plus sur du digimonde pour un humain, était-ce le bon choix que de partir ? J'ai détourné la tête, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Ma main contre ma poche je me suis dit, qu'au moins, j'avais eu la chance de communiquer avec ma famille.

Nous allions passer trois jours et demi dans le désert jusqu'aux pyramides, d'après Louis elles étaient plus loin que l'endroit d'où nous venions, vers l'est. Un demi-tour complet dans les plaines de sable du désert, il n'y en avait qu'un pour être heureux à ce moment là.

-J'ai failli oublier.

Regardant Louis je me suis attendue à un de ces énièmes conseils.

-Il faudra faire attention aux Cyclonemons un genre de géant jaune bourré de muscles, une queue renforcée, un masque à corne et une épaulette à pointes d'acier, et surtout il faut faire attention à son énorme patte de devant. Il y a aussi les Dokugumons, des araignées géantes avec neufs yeux, deux cornes, des cheveux rouges... Bref, elles sont faciles à reconnaitre par ce qu'elles ont une tête de mort dessinée sur le dos. Les Golemons eux sont des géants de pierre alors si vous voyez un rocher énorme en plein milieu du désert rebroussez chemin ou contournez le.

Il avait énuméré en comptant sur ses doigts monstre après monstre. Je le prenais pour un rigolo sans jugeote, il m'avait lourdement détrompée. Il avait su s'adapter rapidement à son environnement, et prendre les choses en main, une pointe de jalousie se mêlait au respect qu'il m'inspirait à présent. Après tous ces mauvais points, il nous donna tout de même une information plus joyeuse.

-Si vous croisez un Drimogemon...

-On le tue ?

Avait hasardé Jack mais sous l'éclat de rire de Louis, il s'était vite ravisé.

-Non eux ce sont les seuls bons digimons avec les Bakemons, ils n'ont pas cru à ces histoires d'immortalité eux au moins.

Il avait eut un sourire amer, certainement avait-il rencontré le même genre de groupe que nous.

-Tu sais d'où viennent ces rumeurs ?

-Non ça a commencé un moment après que j'ai atterri ici.

-Un moment ? Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

Il s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure, son regard s'était détourné du mien. Jack lui a tapé l'épaule en montrant le ciel avec l'index de son autre main. Le soleil était assez bas pour qu'on démarre alors nous sommes partit sans insister sur ma question, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

La première heure, Impmon sautillait dans tous les sens nous embêtant tour à tour, quoique le tour de Crookmon fût rapidement abrégé après des menaces dont nous n'avons pas pu connaitre la teneur. La deuxième, il s'est contenté de parler un peu fort, lançant des remarques à tout va. La troisième, nous avons enfin pu savourer le silence de la nuit dans le désert.

Jack avait tenu à garder son sac en cas de séparation intempestive, je n'avais pas eu le courage de prendre un sac sur mes épaules, mes cloques bien que moins douloureuse étaient toujours là. Quand les premiers rayons de soleil ont pointé le bout de leur nez, et qu'Impmon et Jawmon ont imploré une halte, Louis nous a de nouveau étonnés.

Il avait déclenché un hologramme montrant diverses choses qu'il faisait passer sans y prêter attention, tellement rapidement que j'étais incapable de distinguer quoique ce soit avant qu'il s'arrête, le sourire aux lèvres. Une toute petite boite carrée flottait, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash la fasse disparaitre pour qu'elle prenne forme juste devant lui. J'ai cligné des yeux, la boite était en faite une tente vraisemblablement faite en lianes épaisses et tressées par une main experte. Dégageant le sable bloquant l'ouverture de la porte avec un pied, il ouvrit la petite maisonnette nous invitant à y entrer d'une grossière révérence. Elle devait faire quelque chose comme deux mètres sur deux, largement suffisant pour qu'on y dorme.

-Comment tu as réussis à trouver ça ici ?

J'hésitais entre l'admiration et l'ébahissement, touchant la construction du bout des doigts pour me convaincre qu'elle était bien réelle. Le vent avait recommencé à souffler sur le désert, et j'ai constaté avec satisfaction que les mailles étaient suffisamment serrées pour empêcher le sable de passer. N'osant pas poser le pied sur le sol tressé, j'étais restée plantée devant l'entrée, jusqu'à ce que Jack m'écarte pour entrer et poser son sac. Le craquement qu'avait émit le sol à chaque pas de Jack me laissait perplexe.

-Ca supportera notre poids à tous ?

Alors qu'il déballait son sac de couchage Jack haussa les épaules.

-Il faudra bien, au pire on pourra toujours te mettre dehors. Les dames d'abord, non ?

D'un ton plat, ma gorge a laissé échapper trois fois le même son.

-Ha ha ha.

Entrant à l'intérieur, je me suis laissée tombée sur le sol les bras écartés mais un bruit désapprobateur suivis d'un regard appuyé m'a clairement signifié « prends moins de place ». Je me souvenais d'un Jack plus gai et sympathique avant notre traversée du désert mais le moment n'était pas propice aux luttes internes. De toute façon bientôt nous allions nous séparer.

Le duvet tapissait presque toute la surface du plancher rendant le tout plus confortable. Je m'étais installé sur la droite, Louis au milieu, Jack à gauche et les digimons à nos pieds. Nous avons tous cherché le sommeil et j'ai déduis que nous l'avions tous trouvé vu nos têtes au réveil.

Après un frugal petit déjeuner, nous sommes repartit sous la lumière de la lune. Le vent grondait entre les dunes, si bien que nous avons du ressortir la tente pour nous abriter. Crookmon faisait office de lampe par décision unanime après qu'Impmon ait faillit faire brûler la cahute, une trace noire sur un des murs attestait de l'événement.

-On s'ennuie hein ?

De vagues « oui » et « ouais » quasi dépressif ont été mes seules réponses, m'arrachant un soupir consterné.

-Ca vous dérangerez qu'on parle ou qu'on fasse quelque chose ? Quand on doit dormir je veux bien, mais là si la tempête dure une semaine vous allez rester prostrés ?

Louis m'a regardé l'air penaud du type qui n'a rien à raconter et Jack qui s'était assis dans un coin, les jambes repliées devant lui, avait le regard dans le vague pourtant c'est lui qui mit fin au silence.

-Eh ben vas y ne te gêne pas, parle nous de toi.

Réponse prévisible, mais j'avais décidé d'arrêter de me morfondre dans un désespoir inutile, je ne voulais plus penser à l'avenir pour le moment, ni aux promesses de mort que me murmurait cet endroit.

-Je m'appelle Lorianne.

Un ricanement échappa à mon interlocuteur mais un regard lourd de sens lui fit retrouver le silence.

-J'ai 16 ans depuis, environ un mois et demi. Je vis près de la méditerranée dans la ville portuaire et polluée de Toulon, ce qui fait que je nage très bien depuis ma tendre enfance, j'adore le poisson mais pas trop les crustacés.

Un souvenir déplaisant me fit grimacer, un Bernard l'Hermite avait refermé sa pince sur mon doigt alors que j'avais huit ans, depuis j'avais une aversion certaine pour les coquillages.

-Je suis en stage de boulangerie-pâtisserie depuis un mois mais je pense que ce métier n'est pas fait pour moi, même si je dois avouer que les quelques muscles qui se sont développés ces derniers temps chez moi ne seront pas de trop.

Mon auditoire semblait captivé par ces banalités, et alors je leur ai parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé les dernières semaines avant mon arrivée. Les jeux Olympiques, le nouveau Spiderman que j'étais allée voir, Louis m'avait posé beaucoup de question sur le film, il avait vu les trois premiers mais ne savait pas qu'un quatrième était programmé. Son enthousiasme et certaines questions m'avaient fait penser qu'il était peut être là depuis bien plus longtemps que Jack. Quand j'ai parlé du dernier volet de la trilogie Batman c'est Jack qui était tiraillé entre poser des questions et s'abstenir.

Il avait fini par s'attraper la tête en proie à un dilemme existentiel.

-Si je ne te demande pas mais que je ne le vois jamais, je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Inconsciemment, il venait de jeter un froid saisissant en sous entendant que, peut être, il ne rentrerait jamais dans notre monde. Louis essaya tant bien que mal de réanimer l'atmosphère en parlant à son tour.

-Moi je me souviens quand j'étais en quatrième, un vendredi où je rentrais du collège, qu'ils montraient un énorme tsunami au Japon, pourtant ça s'est arrangé pas vrai ?

La dernière partie de sa phrase manquait de conviction, arrangé n'était pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais employé. Jack non plus visiblement.

-Oui, il y a juste eu des milliers de morts et des centrales nucléaires explosées.

Louis couina plaintivement quand la gravité nous fit défaut, quelque chose venait certainement de lancer notre habitat provisoire en l'air. L'atterrissage fut assez mouvementé, j'étais coincé sous une masse considérable que j'attribuais à Louis ou Jack sans aucun doute, peut être même les deux. C'était le noir total, la porte semblait avoir tenu bon, je n'osai pas dire un mot de peur que la chose qui nous avait lancé nous retrouve et décide d'aller chercher un ouvre boite.

Quand le noir laissa de nouveau place à la tempête de sable, l'immonde colosse nous faisait face le poing griffu levé. Oubliant de réagir, j'ai levé les yeux vers le haut suivant la chute du membre avec effroi.

Quelqu'un m'a poussé sur le côté chutant avec moi le long d'une dune de sable, j'avais entendu Jawmon crier mon nom. Les jambes par-dessus la tête, j'avais du mal à reprendre pied, toutes ces atteintes à la gravité commençaient à me donner la nausée. Quand le sable a brusquement tremblé, je me suis dit qu'une météorite avait du tomber du ciel. Cela aurait surement été mieux, la météorite elle ne nous aurait pas attaqué une fois enfoncée dans le sol. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas des quatre colosses jaunes planté devant moi.

A côté de moi Louis venait de lever son digivice vers le ciel.

-Impmon digivolves toi en...

J'ai basculé la tête en arrière pour le voir faire le grand saut de la dune d'où nous étions tombés, par acte de mimétisme peut être les géants ont fait de même. Un jet de lumière mauve a traversé la tempête et Impmon nimbé d'un éclat vert a commencé la transformation. Ses bras et ses jambes se sont énormément allongés, deux cornes prenant naissance sur les côtés de sa tête m'ont fait tiquer.  
Cette allure me disait quelque chose.

C'est seulement quand les deux ailes se sont déployées constellées de déchirures et de trous que j'ai reconnu à qui j'avais à faire.

-Devimon.

Le ténébreux Devimon en personne, digimon partenaire de Louis, digivolution d'Impmon.

La chauve souris rouge écarlate détonnait sur son costume bleu noir, un claquement sec précéda sa propulsion sur le premier géant. Il l'avait attrapé par un bras le faisant tournoyer dans les airs pour le propulser plus loin, ça ne suffirait pas à l'éliminer mais la tempête ralentissant ses mouvements, il ne serait pas là avant deux ou trois minutes au moins. J'ai appelé Jawmon qui s'est laissé glissé jusqu'à moi sur le sable, Je voyais déjà Reapermon se battre avec un des Cyclonemons là-haut.

Levant mon digivice à mon tour, j'ai demandé à Jawmon de se digivolver.

Sans succès.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, je n'arrivais pas à faire digivoluer mon digimon au stade supérieur. Devimon continuait de combattre à un contre trois, soulevant les mastodontes sans difficulté pour les faire se percuter les uns les autres, il n'arrivait qu'à leur faire des dégâts minimes mais il n'avait pas le temps de préparer une contre attaque. Quand j'ai vu Reapermon atterrir dans la mêlée, j'ai vu une échappatoire jusqu'à ce que son adversaire saute à son tour de la dune.

C'était maintenant du deux contre deux.

Devimon et Reapermon étaient dos à dos pour combler leurs angles mort respectifs. Le faucheur avait du mal à manier sa faux dans un espace aussi restreint, le vent jouait en défaveur de ses déplacements furtifs devenus moins précis. En haut, j'avais entendu Jack crier quelque chose et Reapermon s'était enflammé. Son costume embrasé, ses bottes de fer rougeoyantes, il était comme cette fois là dans la forêt contre Fugamon.

Cette forme semblait provoquer chez lui un regain de force, maniant sa faux avec dextérité, il causa la première blessure sérieuse dans le camp adverse. Parant le coup de patte d'un des Cyclonemons, il avait fait ripper sa faux sur la queue de celui d'à côté la tranchant net, juste avant la partie renforcée. Un grognement furieux avait motivé les autres à attaquer plus fort, les coups de griffes et de pattes redoublèrent.

Devimon voyant une ouverture précipita ses doigts crochus vers les globes oculaires de l'adversaire qui le tenait au corps à corps. Un hurlement à glacer le sang désorienta le groupe, suffisament de temps pour que Devimon passe son bras à travers un des deux géants encore totalement valide. La faux enflammé fit tomber une tête au même moment, les données volèrent vers leurs vainqueurs. D'un coup de griffe, Devimon lacéra l'abdomen du digimon à la queue coupée qui se replia un court instant sur sa blessure avant de charger, son épaulette hérissée de pics en avant. Un halo de lumière sombre entoura Devimon et à son contact le colosse jaune après un son atroce fini dans un infâme grésillement. Le dernier était en train de s'enfuir quand la faux lancée par Reapermon était venue le cueillir. Finalement c'était celui qui avait été lancé au loin qui avait eut de la chance.

Mon regard a croisé celui de Jawmon, il était frustré, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je n'avais pas compris ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné.

Louis ne tarda pas pour ressortir la maisonnette de son digivice, je me suis approchée pour pouvoir m'abriter à sa suite mais en trois grandes enjambées Jack était sur moi m'attrapant par le col de mon t-shirt.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait se digivolver Jawmon ?!

Il était rouge de colère, me crachant presque au visage lorsqu'il parlait.

-Ca t'amusait de nous regarder combattre ? Le spectacle était à ton goût ?

Muette, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Son bras s'était progressivement relevé de sorte que je me tenais sur les pointes, les chevilles tremblantes. Jack était en train de devenir fou, c'était la seule pensée cohérente qui me venait à l'esprit, il était fou et j'allais finir comme lui.

-Lâche là !

Jawmon était en train de le frapper avec ses pattes pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise. Mon cerveau était embrouillé, comment on avait pu en arriver là.

-Ca suffit, lâche là.

Une main avait agrippé l'épaule de Jack, suffisamment fort pour que ses jointures blanchissent. Peu à peu, il avait lâché prise et mes pieds avaient de nouveau entièrement soutenu mon poids. Portant ma main à l'arrière de mon cou où le col du t-shirt avait appuyé, j'ai senti une marque creuse brulante. Je n'ai pas osé imaginer où il voulait en venir, je suis rentrée m'asseoir dans un coin de la cabane. Les jambes repliées contre moi, je me suis contentée de fixer le mur, Jawmon accroché à moi lançant des regards mauvais à Jack du coin de l'œil. Crookmon semblait sincèrement désolé mais n'avait pas décroché un mot, même Impmon était resté silencieux.

J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi la digivolution n'avait pas marché, qu'est ce qui avait été diffèrent de la dernière fois ?

L'urgence ? Oui, ce n'était pas la même chose, la dernière fois Jawmon avait besoin d'aide et moi aussi. Tout à l'heure, est ce qu'inconsciemment j'ai pensé que ça ne valait pas la peine par ce qu'il y avait les garçons avec moi ? Non, je n'avais pas pu penser une chose pareille même de façon inconsciente. Si ?

Quel était le facteur qui déclenchait la digivolution ?

J'ai relevé la tête cherchant du soutien chez mes coéquipiers, Jack s'était assoupi face à moi tandis que Louis avait prit place a côté de moi, la tête basse mais les yeux bien ouverts.

-Louis ?

Il avait sursauté en entendant ma voix, me faisant sursauter du même coup.

-Désolée.

Il haussa les épaules l'air de rien.

-Si tu oublies que j'ai sursauté je ferais pareil de mon côté.

J'ai rigolé doucement et je lui ai exposé mon problème.

-Qu'est ce que je ressens quand Impmon se digivolve ?

Il observa Impmon endormi à ses pieds, la tête posée sur la fourrure de Jawmon.

-Eh bien, je suis inquiet pour lui et souvent pour moi par la même occasion.

Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète pour Jawmon vu qu'il ne s'était pas encore fait attaquer, peut être que c'était simplement ça.

-Et la première fois c'est arrivé comment ?

Il détendit ses jambes, pensif.

-Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais très angoissé, la seule personne avec qui je pouvais parler et sur qui je pouvais compter c'était Impmon.

J'ai hoché la tête, imaginant parfaitement la situation dans laquelle il avait pu se trouver.

-Au début, il m'a fait un nombre incalculable de sales tours du coup le courant ne passait pas très bien entre nous. C'est seulement après que j'ai réalisé qu'il essayait de m'amuser avec ses pitreries, mais sur le coup je dois t'avouer que j'étais tellement terrifié que le moindre bruit me faisait sursauter.

J'ai froncé un sourcil, imaginer ce grand gaillard tremblant pour un rien était assez ridicule après l'avoir vu faire face aux quatre Cyclonemons. Il avait réagit assez rapidement pour se sauver et me sauver par la même occasion.

-On a rencontré trois Goblimons qui dormaient au bord d'un lac, on aurait pu les éviter sans problème mais Impmon en a décidé autrement.

Il mit une pichenette sur le front du digimon endormi qui ne broncha pas d'un cil.

-Il a lancé des flammes sur eux et paniqués, ils se sont jetés dans l'eau sans réfléchir. Pendant ce temps là moi j'ai attrapé Impmon et j'ai couru droit devant moi. Ils avaient du propager la nouvelle par ce que la fois d'après, ils nous sont tombé dessus à dix et on a été submergé.

-Et c'est là qu'Impmon s'est digivolué ?

Il a secoué la tête mi-sourire mi-grimace.

-J'aurais bien aimé mais non. Ils nous ont mis une pâtée magistrale puis nous ont laissé en plant par terre. J'en avais assez de lui alors je l'ai laissé derrière moi dès que j'ai pu me lever, évidemment il est tellement fier qu'il m'a dit d'aller me faire voir, que lui non plus il n'avait pas besoin de moi.

-Et après ? Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ?

-En faite, je n'avais pas couru bien loin et j'ai vu un Fugamon et des Goblimons revenir sur leurs pas alors je me suis caché en espérant qu'ils ne me trouvent pas. Ils sont revenus quelques minutes plus tard avec Impmon sous le bras, il ne m'avait causé que des problèmes mais je me sentais responsable alors je les ai suivis jusqu'à un de leur campement. Ils s'en sont servit comme d'une pinata en l'accrochant au bout d'une corde à un arbre.

-Une pinata ? Le truc que tu tapes avec un bâton ?

-Exactement et je l'ai vu se faire frapper jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. Comme tu as du t'en rendre compte, il n'y a pas de nuit là bas alors j'ai été obligé d'agir de jour pour le détacher. Seulement ça ne s'est pas très bien passé par ce que quand il m'a vu, il s'est mit à m'insulter et il a réveillé tout le campement.

J'étais sincèrement heureuse de mon partenaire digimon, son anxiété passagère n'était rien à côté d'Impmon. Passionnée par l'histoire, je me suis un peu plus tournée vers Louis, les bras croisés sur les genoux.

-C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas mauvais, il m'a dit de partir que je n'avais aucune chance, que je ferrais mieux de courir tant qu'il était encore temps. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il allait devenir, il m'a dit « si tu survis, je deviendrais un héros, pardi ». J'ai trouvé ça absurde alors j'ai refusé, puis je me suis mis entre les digimons et lui pour le protéger alors que mes jambes ne tenaient plus droites. J'ai fermé les yeux et c'est à ce moment là que s'est produite la première digivolution.

-Et Fugamon et les Goblimons ?

-Anéantis.

-Encore une chose.

Il m'adressa un regard interrogateur, ses yeux gris changeant de couleur au gré des ondulations de la flamme que Crookmon avait placé au centre de la pièce.

-Merci, je crois bien que tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois aujourd'hui.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il baragouina un démenti confus soutenant qu'il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. C'était un brave gars.

D'un commun accord nous avons décidé de nous coucher après avoir soufflé la flamme. Enfermée dans un rêve chaotique, je me suis réveillée avec soulagement jusqu'à ce que j'entende une longue plainte s'élever dehors. Mais ce ne fut rien par rapport aux dizaines de hurlements qui lui répondirent en chœur, les Cyclonemons étaient de retour.

Mot de l'auteur : J'essaye de faire mon maximum pour que mes personnages ne soient pas creux, pour qu'ils aient l'air humain. Malheureusement ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le voudrais, je crois bien que c'est Jack qui me pose le plus de problème, sa nature est assez instable du coup je dois réfléchir pour que son attitude reste cohérente ! Pas facile, facile le Jack croyez moi.

Je crois que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres mais je me suis un peu emporté sur la fin et je ne me voyais pas couper avant xD

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !


	6. Séparation au Digimonde

Titre : Séparation au Digimonde, Chapitre 6.

Disclaimer : Je me suis inspirée des différentes saisons de digimon pour créer mon histoire, aussi même si le monde a été transformé pour correspondre à mon histoire, il appartient aux créateurs de Digimon.

J'ai secoué Louis, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de ne pas faire de bruit, rapidement il a entendu les hurlements et comprit ce qui arrivait vers nous. Nous avons réveillé nos digimons et pendant que Louis réveillait Jack, je me suis approchée de Crookmon. Ma main ne l'avait pas encore atteint quand il a ouvert les yeux, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui demander de se taire.

Accroupis en cercle comme des conspirateurs, nous parlions à voix basse.

-La tempête gronde encore dehors, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir trouvé notre trace mais je tenais à dire que je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que si je n'avais pas lancé le Cyclonemon, il n'aurait pas rameuté la moitié d'entre eux pour nous traquer.

Louis avait la tête basse mais au fond de lui il devait le savoir, il n'avait pas eu le choix, ce qui avait été stupide de notre part ça avait été de rester au même endroit. Maintenant nous devions payer notre erreur. Aucun de nous trois n'avait vraiment de plan, face à ce nombre d'adversaires nos chances étaient assez mauvaises d'autant plus que la fuite était proscrite à travers la tempête de sable. Jack traça des formes imaginaires sur le sol parlant à mi-voix.

-Si seulement nous avions quelque chose pour les distraire le temps qu'on s'éloigne.

-Moi, je veux bien faire l'appât.

Relevant subitement la tête, j'ai croisé le regard décidé de Jawmon mais mon ton était sans équivoque.

-C'est hors de question.

Prenant un air détaché Jack exposa son contre argument.

-Donc on attend qu'ils nous trouvent et on meurt tous ?

J'ai cherché du soutien chez Louis mais il a détourné le regard, Impmon non plus ne voulait pas regarder dans ma direction et Crookmon soutenait mon regard, son sourire amusé avait disparut, ils étaient d'accord avec Jack.

-De toute façon je n'arrive pas à me digivolver.

Il avait l'air éteint, j'ai ouvert la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Je voyais très bien pourquoi Jawmon et pas un autre, mes arguments contre ce projet étaient tous d'ordre personnel et totalement contre productif, pourtant c'était hors de question.

-C'est tout à fait possible qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas.

-Et s'ils nous trouvent et qu'on se retrouve encerclé par une trentaine de Cyclonemon ? A ce moment là tu nous diras que tu es désolée mais que tu as essayé d'y croire ?

Enroulant et déroulant compulsivement une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts, je ne savais plus quoi dire pour faire rester Jawmon.

-Alors allez y, moi je reste là avec Jawmon.

-C'est impossible, tu dois nous emmener à la prairie.

-Qui te dit que mon digivice fonctionnera correctement si Jawmon disparait ?

Ce fut la première de mes réflexion qui fit mouche, agacé Jack s'était levé et tapotait son bras nerveusement.

-Ok, Louis on y va. Ta moto peut très bien nous transporter tous les deux avec nos digimons.

Ignorant la remarque de Jack, Louis planta son regard dans le mien.

-Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? Tu sais que tu peux vraiment mourir ici.

J'ai hoché la tête, mes mâchoires étaient crispées et un goût métallique au creux de ma joue m'a fait réaliser que je me mordais. Louis m'a demandé si je voulais rester dans la cabane mais c'était hors de question, mon champ de vue était trop limité à l'intérieur. Sortant un sac à dos contenant des vivres, de l'eau et une couverture de la part des Bakemons, il me l'a tendu pour que je l'enfile.

Je les ai regardé partir et Jawmon n'a pas dit un mot, un bruit strident m'a fait sursauter, ils venaient de klaxonner pour attirer les Cyclonemons. Me plaquant au sol entrainant Jawmon avec moi, j'ai attendu que le bruit et les hurlements s'éloignent. J'avais déjà du sable partout sous mes vêtements après un court soupir, j'ai sorti mon digivice pour aller vers l'est. La patte de Jawmon dans ma main, j'ai commencé à avancer mais lui n'a pas suivit.

-On va mourir ?

J'ai fermé les yeux, lui qui avait proposé dix minutes avant de se sacrifier pour une noble cause était maintenant tremblant et incertain.

-Peut être mais c'est pas sûr alors on avance.

Me tendant sa patte griffue, je l'ai serré fermement. J'ai tenu le cap à l'est, sans connaitre exactement la distance parcourue pendant plusieurs heures. Avec la tempête, il n'y avait plus ni jour, ni nuit, juste une plaine sombre à l'horizon bouché par du sable à profusion. Impossible de voir à plus d'un mètre cinquante devant soi, la seule solution pour éviter les creux et les bosses, c'était d'y aller avec douceur pour tâter le terrain du bout du pied. Pourtant, quand je me suis enfoncée dans le sol, je n'y étais vraiment pas allée fort. Mon digimon avait essayé de me retenir mais son absence de pattes arrière s'était cruellement fait ressentir. Nous avions tous les deux dégringolé jusqu'au fond d'un gouffre, notre chute partiellement amortie par le sable. Je n'avais pas osé produire le moindre son ni en chutant, ni en atterrissant. Le sable se déversait en flot continu autour de nous produisant un étrange son. La lumière ne filtrait pas du tout, la seule source de lumière semblait provenir du fond d'un tunnel émettant un halo verdâtre. Jawmon tirait sur mon pantalon alors je me suis baissée à sa hauteur pour écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

-Je sens qu'il y a quelqu'un, il faut qu'on parte.

Il avait murmuré tellement doucement que je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu mais ces propos me semblaient cohérents et l'envie de fuir ne manquait pas de mon côté non plus. Le sable atténuait le bruit de mes pas mais je me dirigeais complètement à l'aveuglette, essayant de trouver un passage à l'opposé de la lumière. Mes mains ont trouvé un mur que j'ai entrepris de longer, mes craintes étaient justifiées, nous étions dans une pièce close. La seule issue était la lumière.

J'ai vaguement pensé à retourner en haut mais les murs étaient trop raides et lisses pour ce genre de plan. Un bruit vif et Jawmon avait disparut, agitant mes bras derrière moi, j'étais incapable de le trouver. J'étais en train de retourner vers le mur quand la lumière a oscillé, ce qu'il y avait au fond du tunnel se rapprochait, de tellement bonne humeur que je pouvais entendre un rire grinçant résonner contre les parois.

-Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Une graine d'immortalité et un amuse gueule ?

Neuf points vert fluorescent flottaient au centre du tunnel, j'ai plissé les paupières pour me réhabituer à la luminosité quand l'identité de mon agresseur fut claire. Des crocs, deux cornes jaunes striés de noir, une chevelure rousse, huit pattes et sans doute une tête de mort sur son dos. J'étais tombée dans le nid d'une araignée géante.

Cherchant Jawmon du regard, je l'ai trouvé plaqué à un mur par une toile épaisse et gluante. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que ses voies respiratoires soient obstruées, je devais faire vite. Reculant sans quitter l'araignée des yeux, je suis arrivée à sa hauteur pour essayer de le dégager seulement la toile était bien trop résistante. Attrapant les fils à pleine main, j'ai posé un pied contre le mur pour avoir un appui plus solide.

-T'inquiète pas mon grand, je vais te sortir de là et tu pourras écraser cette horreur !

Un cri d'indignation a suivit ma remarque et je me suis retrouvée collée au mur à mon tour, ma taille enserrée dans un étau. Mais c'était trop tard, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'avais du réunir les conditions. Jawmon était en train de se digivolver et de pulvériser sa toile par la même occasion, illuminant la salle. Profitant de cette source de lumière inattendue, j'ai fais un examen rapide de la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Les murs autour de moi semblaient être ceux d'une vieille ruine, tous couvert de signes indéchiffrables. Le sable s'écoulait du sommet de la pièce, il serait dur de retourner à la surface par là, la seule sortie était bien le tunnel.

La lumière déclinait faisant disparaitre avec elle le décor, j'ai fermé les yeux pour faire disparaitre les traces de lumière sur ma rétine et essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait devant moi.

Slothmon grognait, son poil crépitait, étincelant d'électricité. Il a chargé l'araignée sans chercher à se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque, peut être, était-il aveuglé par les flashs de lumière parcourant son pelage. J'ai vu la gueule de l'arachnide s'ouvrir et une gerbe en sortir viciant l'air ambiant avant de percuter Slothmon. Un cri contenu a fait vibrer l'atmosphère, attrapant ma tête à deux mains, je me suis mise à vomir. J'avais l'impression que l'avant de mon corps brûlait.

Slothmon s'est relevé chancelant, l'électricité statique autour de lui ne cessait de prendre de l'envergure, sous ses pattes des éclats de pierre ne supportant pas la tension éclataient en tous sens. L'horrible araignée allait de nouveau projeter son poison, alors j'ai tenté une diversion en priant pour que Slothmon ne s'y fasse pas prendre réduisant à néant mes efforts.

-Dokugumon, digimon de type virus, niveau champion.

Mon digivice tendu devant moi, un pâle sourire est apparut quand Dokugumon a tourné la tête alors que Slothmon continuait l'attaque. La scène s'est jouée en une fraction de seconde, les effluves de poison qui s'enflammaient sous les éclairs striant Slothmon, le sable qui fondait sous ses pas se transformant en flaques de verre, le point de contact, quand Dokugumon a ouvert la bouche sans pouvoir sortir un cri, paralysée par l'électricité. Une odeur de brûlé avait saturé l'air ambiant, malgré la main plaquée sur mon nez, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de la sentir. Je me suis souvenue du Goblimon dans la forêt, l'attaque de Slothmon n'avait rien à envier à celle de Reapermon. La douleur que j'avais ressentie n'était pas totalement partie mais s'était atténuée, il fallait sortir de là avant de mourir étouffé par empoisonnement.

Une chance, la toile m'avait attrapée à la hauteur du bassin si bien qu'avec un peu d'effort, j'ai pu faire glisser tout mon corps à l'extérieur.

Chancelante, j'ai évité avec dégout les flaques nauséabondes. J'aurais pu parier qu'elles étaient hautement corrosives, en tout cas, le grésillement sourd de la pierre ne m'inspirait pas. Mon digimon ne donnait plus signe de vie, il était resté immobile depuis l'énorme décharge. Outre les émanations toxiques, le corps de Dokugumon n'avait pas encore disparut me laissant penser qu'elle n'était pas autant hors d'état de nuire qu'on pouvait le croire. La lumière verte qui me permettait de distinguer les obstacles était celle d'un unique œil ouvert, après tout. Attendait-elle que je m'approche pour mettre à exécution un plan malsain ou feignait-elle l'évanouissement pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve ? Était-il prudent de laisser un adversaire en vie ? Non.

Pourtant, mon partenaire hors combat, les choses devenaient plus compliquées. M'arrêtant à cinq bons mètres de distance, j'ai essayé de m'assurer de ses intentions.

-Hé.

Aucune réponse ainsi elle faisait bien la morte pour le moment.

-J'ai décidé de t'épargner.

Un rire rauque a secoué le corps noirci de l'araignée, j'avais bien fait de ne pas m'approcher, quelques secondes plus tard elle s'était redressée, menaçante. Slothmon avait basculé au sol, difficile d'évaluer les dégâts dans la pénombre mais lui avait réellement l'air dans les vapes.

-C'est ça oui, toi tu m'épargnes, et moi je te mange.

Riant aux éclats, elle s'approcha d'un pas trainant, une partie de ses pattes ne semblait plus répondre. Malgré toute son assurance, on pouvait deviner qu'elle souffrait beaucoup. Quand une ombre s'est dressée derrière elle, j'ai oublié de retenir un souffle de soulagement, alertant son sixième sens. Elle s'était retournée en un éclair mais Slothmon était déjà au contact, les pattes avant luttant contre les bras de Dokugumon la bataille pouvait continuer. Ils étaient à jeu égal mais pour combien de temps ? La fourrure de Slothmon n'était plus parcourue d'éclairs mais seulement de toutes petites étincelles blanches.

L'araignée enrageait, sûre de sa victoire contre moi, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que mon digimon arrive à se relever. Le poison qu'elle lui avait jeté au visage devait être vraiment puissant pour qu'elle soit aussi confiante, j'étais vraiment inquiète. J'avais commencé à entamer la peau après les ongles.

Le combat était stationnaire, l'un après l'autre, ils gagnaient puis perdaient du terrain entretenant une sorte d'équilibre qui empêchait un vainqueur de l'emporter. Ma peau recommençait à bruler, la bile qui remontait dans ma gorge et le goût acide sur mes papilles. Tout ça ne m'annonçait rien de bon. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour faire pencher la balance du bon côté, réalisant que je me trouvais à un rien d'eux, j'ai su quoi faire. Ils ne me portaient pas la moindre attention, ils avaient oublié ma présence et ça m'arrangeait bien.

Le plan que j'avais imaginé n'avait rien de fou, si je me plaçais bien, il n'y aurait aucun risque pour moi. Marchant vers eux avec souplesse, sans me presser, je suis arrivée jusqu'aux pattes de Dokugumon. Observant avec attention ses déplacement, j'en avais déduis quelles pattes étaient devenues inutilisables. Me saisissant de l'une d'entre elles après m'être placée sur son flanc, j'ai tiré de toutes mes forces et le résultat dépassa mes espérances. Un cri de douleur fulgurante et Dokugumon était projetée en arrière par un Slothmon qui y avait mit toutes ses forces, pensant trouver une bien plus grande résistance côté adverse. Elle s'écrasa lourdement contre le mur et gémit de désespoir en voyant Slothmon s'approcher pour lui asséner le coup final.

-Je me rends ! Je me rends, ne me tuez pas !

Me consultant du regard mon partenaire m'envoyait néanmoins son avis très clairement.

« Il ne faut pas la laisser vivre. »

J'ai pensé à Fugamon qui avait demandé pitié mais Reapermon et Jack n'avaient même pas du songer à cette éventualité. A ce moment là, j'avais trouvé ça cruel mais maintenant je comprenais parfaitement, l'exemple des Cyclonemons avait été une bonne leçon. Laisse en un s'échapper et les autres te tomberont dessus à la sortie. J'ai hoché la tête, j'ai cru voir un rictus sur son visage contrastant avec l'expression d'horreur de l'araignée.

-Non ! Je peux vous aider ! Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivants sans moi !

La rengaine habituelle, malheureusement, j'étais d'avis qu'elle avait raison. Levant une main vers Slothmon pour lui dire d'attendre, l'araignée à reprit contenance s'expliquant.

-Ce sont mes galeries, je les connais comme ma poche mais il est très facile de s'y perdre. Si je vous guide jusqu'à la sortie, vous me laisserez la vie sauve.

Nous y voilà donc, je n'aimais pas son ton et encore moins le fait qu'elle nous force la main alors j'allais poser quelques conditions.

-Très bien.

Ravie, elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler son triomphe.

-Par contre pour être sûre que tu ne nous feras pas tomber dans des pièges idiots, tu ouvriras la marche.

Elle accepta sans problème cette condition.

-Et tu me porteras sur ton dos.

Sifflante, elle s'apprêtait surement à refuser net quand elle se rappela sa position d'infériorité. Elle dut froisser sa fierté en se baissant au sol pour m'inviter à monter. J'ai d'abord récupéré mon sac à dos, la laissant volontairement attendre plus que nécessaire baissée au sol avant de finir par me hisser sur son dos.

-Combien de temps durera le voyage ?

-Un jour entier plus une dizaine d'heures.

Surprise par tant de précision, je me suis dit qu'elle devait vraiment connaitre ces galeries par cœur et que nous avions bien fait de la laisser en vie. Il serait toujours temps de la tuer à la sortie.

Après une demi heure de marche, j'ai vite vu que ça n'allait pas, Dokugumon était en train de mourir sous mon poids et Slothmon n'avait pas décroché un mot, je n'avais pas osé lui demander son état de peur que notre guide change d'avis et essaye de le supprimer.

-Bon, on va faire une pause. Un endroit avec de la lumière si possible.

Un soupir agacé me parvint d'en bas mais pas de protestation sur le fait de s'arrêter. En moins de cinq minutes, nous avons débouché dans une alvéole de sable durci avec je ne sais quoi, éclairée par une plante grimpante phosphorescente. Les deux digimons se sont affaissés au sol sans plus penser à cacher leur épuisement.

-Hé, l'araignée.

Slothmon avait la voix fatiguée mais il était très lucide, le poison le faisait souffrir sans l'affecter mentalement, c'était une bonne chose même si je n'arrivais pas à m'en réjouir.

-Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, labyrinthe ou pas, je t'arrache les pattes une à une.

Recroquevillant ses pattes sous son corps, elle ne répondit pas à la mise en garde. Ca ne servait à rien de se précipiter, autant prendre du repos tant qu'on le pouvait, une fois dans le désert ce serait plus risqué qu'ici. J'ai veillé pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise mais notre guide s'est tenue sage, dormant sans crainte vu qu'elle se savait essentielle. Mon digimon geignait dans son sommeil, surement en proie à des cauchemars alors je me suis approchée de lui pour lui caresser la tête. La tension dans ses muscles s'est apaisée, le froncement de son museau disparaissant pour céder la place à de la quiétude. Un certain temps s'est écoulé avant qu'un des deux s'éveille enfin, pas celui que j'aurais espéré voir ouvrir les yeux en premier. D'air un rien plus que maussade, j'ai aligné deux mots pour la forme.

-Bien dormi ?

Le non franc que j'ai eu en réponse m'a fait hausser les épaules, je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose. Mon estomac me réclamant un remplissage sous peine de protestation, j'ai ouvert mon sac en quête de provision. Il fut assez difficile d'ignorer les neuf yeux braqués sur moi quand j'ai sorti de la nourriture du sac.

-Pas mangé depuis longtemps, je suppose ?

J'allais répondre que ce n'était pas mon problème jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de bave toxique fasse crépiter le sol. Jugeant la taille de la pièce un peu trop exigüe pour supporter des émanations de gaz nocif, je lui ai offert un de mes morceaux de viande à contre cœur. Elle ne s'est pas faite prier pour l'engloutir même s'il semblait avoir un goût de trop peu vu son regard mendiant. Involontairement, cette créature me forçait à prendre des décisions de bonne samaritaine les unes après les autres, m'agaçant sérieusement.

-Qui t'a dit que manger un humain rendait immortel ?

-Humpf, maintenant elle croit qu'on est bonnes copines et veut taper la causette.

Vexée, j'ai secoué mon digimon pour repartir dès qu'il aurait mangé. Il déclina l'invitation du repas, prétextant qu'il ne pourrait pas garder la nourriture bien longtemps alors autant ne pas la manger. Je me suis inclinée face à l'argument et nous sommes partis. Les galeries sombres s'enchainaient toutes identiques à mes yeux, passer plus d'un jour piégée au milieu de ce dédale me stressais un peu. Loin d'être claustrophobe, l'idée d'être acculée dans l'une d'elles était tout de même angoissante. Le pire étant les moments où ma vessie ne tenait plus, je ne savais pas trop si je préférais m'exiler dans le noir où lutter contre le vent et le sable pour effectuer mes besoins naturels. Cependant, me retenir indéfiniment, comme j'avais songé à le faire, risquait surtout de me causer des problèmes plus gênants qu'un simple souci de confort.

Perchée sur Dokugumon, j'avais la singulière impression que le plafond se rapprochait de ma tête. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière, j'ai vu Slothmon trainer des pattes, il n'était pas du tout en état de marcher aussi longtemps mais il allait devoir tenir. C'était uniquement sa présence qui contenait Dokugumon, s'il s'évanouissait, je ne donnais pas cher de nous.

Après ce qui m'a semblé être des heures de marche, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour la deuxième fois. Une galerie en tous points semblable à la première nous attendait après un embranchement. Une terreur froide me parcourut l'échine, et si nous avions tourné en rond tout ce temps ? La propriétaire des yeux verts qui nous fixaient ne faisaient rien pour me donner confiance. Je me suis levée pour regarder la plante grimpante de plus près, ses feuilles lumineuses étaient magnifiques.

-C'est quoi cette plante ?

M'attendant à cette non-réponse, j'ai arraché une feuille pourvue d'un long morceau de tige, l'examinant sous tous les angles avant de retourner m'asseoir aux côtés de mon partenaire. Quand notre guide nous a tourné le dos pour se reposer, j'ai tracé une croix sur une paroi avec la sève foncée qui s'écoulait de la tige fraichement coupée.

A la halte suivante, j'ai constaté avec soulagement que la croix n'était pas sur le mur. J'avais essayé de faire plus attention aux directions des croisements, à la hauteur de plafond et d'autres détails qui m'avaient jusque là échappé pour me rassurer. Si nous ne prenions pas la bonne route, la bonne nouvelle était au moins que nous ne tournions pas en rond. Mais histoire de booster un peu notre adorable guide, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser une menace dans le silence des cavernes.

-Au faite, si j'estime que plus de deux jours sont passés, on te tuera même si on doit y rester par la suite.

Un ricanement secoua ma monture un bref instant mais j'ai senti son pas accélérer ce qui m'a conforté dans l'idée qu'elle nous emmenait au bon endroit. Lors de notre quatrième arrêt, notre araignée me surprit en répondant à une de mes questions.

-Comment tu as pu te digivolver sans avoir d'humain avec toi ?

Elle avait redressé le torse soudain remplie d'une fierté non dissimulée.

-C'est sur qu'entre ce gros balourd et moi, il n'y a aucune comparaison. Pour lui la digivolution perds tout son prestige alors que nous digimons suons eau et sang pour passer au niveau supérieur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que sa digivolution n'est pas censée durer, je suis impressionnée qu'il tienne autant de temps.

Cette Dokugumon avait l'air d'en savoir plus que ce que je m'étais imaginé, alors quand je lui ai posé la question, je n'ai pas été surprise par sa réponse.

-Évidemment que je savais que tu ne m'apporterais pas l'immortalité. Tu tombée dans mon domaine alors que mon ventre grondait, question de timing, voilà tout.

Une sorte de sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage, elle continua d'un ton tout à fait méprisant.

-Il n'y a que les abrutis de digimons décérébrés pour croire à des âneries pareilles. Quoique personne n'a essayé à ma connaissance pour démontrer la stupidité de cette rumeur.

Ses yeux m'ont fixé me mettant mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire, réveillant Slothmon qui avait l'air de mauvais poil. Il n'aimait pas trop que je parle à l'ennemie, pourtant, plus l'ennemie s'attachait moins elle risquait de prendre des initiatives malheureuses. A moins ce que ce ne soit elle qui essaye de faire la même chose pour mieux me tromper.

Il nous fallut néanmoins résoudre un problème de taille, Slothmon refusait de boire le peu d'eau que ma gourde contenait. Seulement, une fois de retour dans le désert s'il était malade et assoiffé, je ne voyais pas ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de lui. Une fois encore, j'ai sollicité l'aide de celle qui connaissait les moindres recoins de ces couloirs de roche. Nous prévenant qu'il fallait faire un détour d'une bonne heure et demie aller-retour, mon digimon s'y opposa fermement mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'écouter ses protestations. Un spectacle saisissant nous attendait.

Une alvéole aux parois couvertes de ce lierre luisant comportait en son centre une petite mare, dont jaillissait au centre un jet d'eau naturel. Le reflet des feuilles sur la surface plane de l'eau, qui elle-même renvoyait des reflets ondoyant sur les murs, donnait l'impression d'être plongé au cœur de l'océan. Mon visage avait prit un air enfantin en suivant les lumières bleu verte danser sur ma peau, un murmure émerveillé et je me suis retournée vers mon digimon les yeux brillants. Les siens l'étaient nettement moins.

Malgré l'eau à profusion, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et c'est seulement après un regard dans sa direction signifiant très nettement « Qu'y a-t-il encore ? », qu'il a exprimé ses craintes à mi-voix.

-Je suis sûr que l'eau est empoisonnée. Je veux qu'elle boive d'abord.

Haussant les épaules, j'ai énoncé un fait que je pensais aller de soit avant que notre guide réponde.

-Il y a de fortes chances, vu qu'elle est venimeuse, qu'elle ne soit pas affectée par le poison d'une eau du lieu où elle vit.

Mon raisonnement se tenait même s'il n'était que pure spéculation. Un hochement de tête approbateur confirma ma pensée, elle ne devait pas craindre le poison. J'espérais simplement qu'elle n'avait pas hoché la tête pour l'autre partie de ma phrase. Avions-nous vraiment le choix, dans tous les cas Slothmon était mort s'il s'obstinait à faire la grève de la faim et de la soif. Si l'eau était vraiment un poison mortel, alors autant en boire aussi afin d'être inconsciente ou déjà morte quand Dokugumon essaierait de me dévorer. M'agenouillant devant la mare enchanteresse, j'ai placé mes mains en coupe pour les remplir d'eau.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Tu ne vas pas boire quand même ?

Le liquide transparent goutait peu à peu, les reflets avaient disparut dans l'ombre de mes mains.

-Je lui fais confiance.

C'était absolument faux. Mais dans le cas où cette eau était réellement potable et non pas empoisonnée, ce ne pouvait qu'être un bon point d'avoir affirmé le contraire. L'araignée n'avait pas dit un mot pour me conforter dans une idée ou une autre, me laissant m'engluer dans mes hypothèses hasardeuses. Le liquide délicieusement frais avait coulé sans déposer un goût déplaisant sur ma langue, dans l'immédiat, ni nausée ou quelque mauvaise réaction que ce soit. Après quelques minutes d'attente ne voyant toujours rien venir, j'ai déclaré d'un ton guilleret :

-Tu vois qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ?

Il posa un regard froid sur moi avant de plonger sa tête dans l'eau et de s'abreuver goulument, il était mort de soif. N'ayant pas envie de quitter cette salle pour retourner dans la pénombre des galeries, j'ai laissé le moment s'éterniser. C'est finalement Dokugumon qui nous a demandé, fatiguée d'attendre, quand nous comptions repartir, j'ai rempli ma gourde et ce fut le signe du départ.

Notre rythme de vie caverneux laissait filer le temps sans qu'on s'en rende vraiment compte, l'obscurité et l'exigüité, étant des facteurs bien plus perturbants que je ne l'avais d'abord imaginé. Quand une lueur pâle a éclairé le bout d'un tunnel, un frémissement d'impatience m'a poussé à sauter du dos de ma monture pour me précipiter vers l'avant. La lumière grandissante ne faisait que me conforter dans mon idée, mais ce fut le contact avec le premier rayon de soleil qui me prouva combien j'avais souffert de l'obscurité. Poussant une exclamation de bonheur, j'ai tendu les bras vers le ciel appréciant avec allégresse la chaleur qui nimbait ma peau. Oublié la tempête de sable, rien de plus qu'un léger brin de vent tout à fait acceptable.

-Alors comme ça on peut te faire confiance ?

La voix de Jawmon m'était clairement parvenue, il avait régressé à l'état de disciple et tanguait dangereusement. Un ricanement ironique suivit d'un craquement sinistre me laissa bouche bée. Dokugumon venait d'arracher une de ses pattes paralysée pour la jeter sur Jawmon qui la regardait avec gratitude.

-Absorbe ça, au moins tu ne souffriras plus du poison avant un moment.

La patte se dématérialisa pour que ses données puissent s'intégrer au programme de Jawmon, son soulagement fut immédiat. Hésitante, celle qu'on pouvait considérer comme une alliée plutôt qu'une ennemie décida que nos chemins se séparaient.

-Comme promis, maintenant je m'en vais.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle fit demi-tour pour s'enfoncer de nouveau dans les galeries, un ricanement ayant suivit le remercîment crié à la hâte de Jawmon. Nous étions de nouveau seuls.

Ne sachant pas exactement où nous étions, j'ai proposé de nous avancer pour sortir de l'entrée de la grotte et avoir un meilleur point de vue. Avec un peu de distance, j'ai rapidement constaté ce qu'était en faite la grotte, rien de moins que l'entrée d'une pyramide.

Sortant mon digivice, j'ai repéré le point bleu symbolisant un passage à quelques pyramides de celle où nous nous trouvions. Ne sachant pas s'il y avait un risque ou pas à visiter ces monuments, j'ai déclaré la pause casse croute ouverte. Cette fois là, Jawmon ne s'est pas fait prier pour engloutir tous ses repas de retard, au grand damne de nos provisions qui commenceraient bientôt à manquer. Nous verrions tout cela plus tard.

Avisant un rocher suspect, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers Jawmon qui semblait avoir fait la même déduction, ce devait être un Golemon. Il était évident qu'il allait falloir l'affronter pour passer, cette fois ci pourtant, je n'étais pas si anxieuse. Mon digivice en main, j'ai vu mon digimon frapper doucement la pierre avec sa patte déclenchant une réaction immédiate. C'était bien un des géants de pierre dont avait parlé Louis. Je lui ai proposé de prendre la fuite sur un ton détaché alors quand il m'a ouvertement méprisé, j'ai haussé les épaules. Levant mon digivice vers le ciel, une lumière blanche a jaillit déclenchant la digivolution de mon partenaire. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'apprécier la prestation de mon digimon. Il avait attrapé le Golemon par un bras pour le fracasser contre une des pyramides, sans le lâcher, il avait réitérer l'opération plusieurs fois. La disparition du digimon fut rapide, il l'absorba sans même y prêter attention, euphorique, je me suis dit que rentrer chez moi n'était peut être plus un rêve.

Quand Slothmon est redevenu Jawmon, un sentiment d'empathie pour le Golemon m'a prit à la gorge. Il fallait que je fasse attention, en laissant une folie similaire à celle de Jack m'envahir, il était possible que ma vie au retour chez moi ne puisse plus retrouver un court normal.

Cette idée me tira un frisson d'effroi malgré la chaleur ambiante mais Jawmon ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Mon regard a vogué jusqu'à lui, à son contact, j'avais éveillé de drôles de pulsions et j'étais persuadé que les douleurs que j'avais ressentie ne lui étaient pas étrangères. Il y avait entre nous un lien étrange qui refusait que je le rompe, m'amenant de force à le considérer comme irremplaçable.

-On y va Jawmon.

Sa bouille poilue tendue vers moi, il a acquiescé avec entrain.

Les murs de la pyramide étaient couverts de signes me rappelant ceux de la grotte de Dokugumon, mais rapidement il fut compliqué d'y voir quoi que ce soit. L'intérieur n'étant pas éclairé, je me suis résolue à utiliser mon digivice comme lampe torche improvisée, m'orientant en même temps vers le passage. Une main devant moi, mes doigts ont finalement touché le mur factice qui a inondé de lumière le couloir en s'ouvrant. La sphère aqueuse était là, la salle brillant de cet éclat irréel dont la source était indéfinissable.

Un sourire à l'attention de mon partenaire et nous nous sommes tous les deux engagés vers la mystérieuse prairie.

Mot de l'auteur : Voici mon sixième chapitre, la séparation a fini par avoir lieu même si ce n'était pas comme nos digisauveurs l'avaient prévu. Lorianne a surmonté son problème de digivolution.

Mais finalement ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle a été happée par le digimonde, alors que l'histoire continue !

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !


End file.
